El muchacho de mi sueño
by EmmettDamonfan
Summary: Todas las noches Kari tiene la misma pesadilla en donde al final es salvada por un muchacho a quien desconoce. Lo único que pudo ver de él eran sus hermosos ojos celestes. Full Takari y un poco de otras parejas...CAPS 10 Y 11 !
1. Chapter 1

_**Hola a todos, este es mi segundo fic y espero que les guste. Tiene mucho Takari y también incluyen otras parejas como Sorato, Michi, Kenyako, entre otras.**_

* * *

_**Todos los personajes están en la secundaria:**_

_**Joe está en 5to**_

_**Tai, Sora, Matt y Mimi están 4to**_

_**Izzy está en 3ero**_

_**Yolei,Kari,Tk, Ken,Davis están en 2do**_

* * *

**El Sueño**

Un muchacho de cabello castaño manejaba un auto muy antiguo del año 1981 por una carretera donde no transitaban muchos vehículos. En los alrededores solo se podían ver árboles y plantas y el panorama no había cambiado durante varios kilómetros. También venían en el auto sus padres y su hermana menor quien miraba los alrededores con mucho aburrimiento.

-¿Ya vamos a llegar?-preguntó Kari con mucho aburrimiento

-Tranquila hermanita cuando el panorama cambie de árboles a casas habremos llegado-dijo Tai un poco divertido

-Tu hermano tiene razón, llegaremos pronto-dijo su papá

Siguieron su camino hasta que efectivamente el panorama de tornó lleno de casas por los alrededores. Se estacionaron enfrente de una casa de fachada blanca, salieron rápidamente del auto y sacaron sus maletas.

Al entrar, Kari se dio cuenta de que la casa era más bonita de lo que se había imaginado. Tal vez haberse mudado a ese pueblo no sería tan malo como pensaba.

Kari subió sus maletas y se dirigió a la que sería su habitación de ahora en adelante.

* * *

Durante la cena estuvo un poco callada pero solo era porque la mudanza la había agotado mucho y se fue a dormir temprano.

Kari estaba durmiendo en su cama, estaba un poco intranquila y se movía mucho. Hablaba dormida y a veces profería gritos de susto.

_Sueño:_

_Kari estaba corriendo por un bosque muy oscuro, no podía ver por donde iba, solo podía divisar árboles muy altos y la densa maleza a su alrededor. No sabía porque estaba corriendo y porque estaba tan asustada pero podía oír a lo lejos los pasos de alguien que la seguía y también podía oír su respiración acompasada. _

_Seguía corriendo en la oscuridad y cada vez estaba más asustada. Tropezó porque no podía ver nada. Cerró los ojos por el miedo pero todavía podía escuchar los pasos cada vez más cerca de ella. De pronto sintió las manos de alguien en su hombro y soltó un gran grito._

_-Tranquila Kari, vine a ayudarte-dijo el chico con una voz muy suave_

_Kari abrió los ojos pero no pudo ver al chico porque una luz muy brillante lo cubría. Solo se pudo percatar de sus ojos celestes y su mirada tierna._

_-¿Quién eres tú?-preguntó con mucha curiosidad_

_-Vine para ayudarte, vámonos-dijo él mientras tomaba su mano suavemente y la levantaba_

_Fin del sueño_

Estuvo muy cerca de ver su rostro pero el sonido de la alarma de su reloj la despertó. Estaba sudando frío por el susto. Había sido solo un sueño pero ella lo sintió muy real sobretodo los ojos tiernos del chico que la había salvado.

Se levantó rápidamente de su cama y tomó una ducha. Seguía pensando en aquel extraño sueño mientras desayunaba.

-¿Te pasa algo malo, Kari?-preguntó Tai cuando se sentó-has estado moviendo tu cereal hace una hora-

-¿Dormiste bien hija?-preguntó su mamá

-La verdad, no. Tuve una pesadilla muy extraña-dijo ella todavía sumida en sus pensamientos.

-Ahhh… por eso estas tan distraída-se mofó su hermano

Kari no respondió, lo que le sorprendió mucho a su hermano.

-Dime, ¿Qué tan extraño fue ese sueño que siquiera te molestas de que te este fastidiando?-le preguntó Tai

-Estaba corriendo por un bosque muy oscuro y alguien me perseguía. Estaba muy asustada y tropecé… -se quedó callada un momento-…pero después alguien me salvó

Tai se quedó extrañado.

-¿Y quien era?-preguntó

-No lo sé, no pude ver su rostro. Sólo sus ojos celestes -le respondió todavía pensativa

Tai frunció el ceño.

-¿Y que es lo que te preocupa?-

-Todo fue muy real-

-No te preocupes, como tu dijiste fue solo un mal sueño-la trató de animar

-Sí, tienes razón-

-Oigan chicos, no quiero interrumpir su charla pero creo que se les hace un poco tarde para la escuela-intervino su papá que había escuchado su conversación

Tai miró su reloj y se levantó rápidamente de su asiento.

-Es cierto. Kari, nos tenemos que ir o vamos a llegar tarde nuestro primer día-dijo muy apurado

-Sí, ya voy-dijo ella cuando se levantó de su asiento y lo siguió

Se subieron al auto de Tai y empezaron la marcha. El trayecto no era muy largo y se podían ver muchas casas y tiendas cerca.

-¿Estas nerviosa?-preguntó el mayor en medio del silencio

-Solo un poco, ¿y tú?-

-Bueno… creo que será difícil hacer amigos nuevos-dijo nervioso

-Sí pero les caerás bien, no te preocupes-

Tai sonrió.

-Tú también les caerás bien- dijo sinceramente

Kari miraba por la ventana todas casas de allí. Eran todas muy parecidas a la suya. Se percató de los árboles que se podían ver a lo lejos del paisaje y volvió a recordar aquel sueño.

Cuando llegaron a la escuela se estacionaron en un sitio que estaba vacío y salieron inmediatamente. A ambos se les veía muy nerviosos y los demás estudiantes los veían muy interesados. Muy pocas veces se veían caras nuevas en la escuela.

Caminaron en dirección a los edificios cuando los sorprendió un Mercedes negro que iba a gran velocidad. Todos miraban aquel auto embelesados porque era muy moderno y elegante. Todos lo conocían muy bien. Se estacionó perfectamente a pesar de la velocidad, en un sitio frente al auto de Tai.

Tai lo miró muy molesto porque casi los atropelló a él y a su hermana. Se fijó que del auto salía un chico alto y rubio. Llevaba puestos unos lentes de sol y sonreía. Ayudó a salir desde la otra puerta de su auto a una pelirroja muy linda y detrás de ellos venía un chico también alto y rubio pero se veía menor que el otro. Tenía audífonos puestos y escuchaba música despreocupadamente.

Los tres pasaron al lado de Tai y Kari sin inmutarse por su presencia.

-Oye tú, ten más cuidado nos pudiste haber atropellado- le gritó Tai al mayor

El chico los miró y sonrió.

-Tranquilízate chico nuevo-le dijo sin preocuparse-no pasó nada-

-Y no dejaré que haya una próxima vez escuchaste-le dijo más molesto

-Cálmate. Soy Matt Ishida-se presentó sin importarle sus palabras

- ¿Crees que puedes dominar a toda escuela porque tienes un lindo carro?- sin hacerle caso

-No-dijo mofándose de él

Tomó de la mano a su novia, la pelirroja y se retiraron sonriendo. El otro chico los siguió y se paró para decirles algo a los hermanos que los miraban algo disgustados.

-Disculpen la arrogancia de mi hermano. El siempre es así pero es agradable-dijo disculpándose con una mirada seria

-Eso espero-dijo Tai aún molesto

El muchacho siguió su camino y cuando pasó al lado de Kari le dedicó una sonrisa amable pero tenía la expresión serena. Ella no se percató de la sonrisa porque tenía la mirada fija en sus brillantes ojos celestes.

* * *

_**Hola espero que les haya gustado el primer capi.**_


	2. Chapter 2

**Hola, aquí el segundo capi.**

**Abrá crossovers de digimon tamers y frontier en los siguientes capítulos. Solo algunos.**

* * *

**Los Ishida**

Tai y Kari se quedaron muy sorprendidos por lo que acababa de pasar. Kari estaba muy pensativa y no prestaba atención a lo que estaba diciendo su hermano.

-Kari, ya tenemos que irnos a clase-dijo Tai interrumpiendo el silencio

Kari no respondió.

-Hikari Yagami, ¿Te pasa algo?-

-No, nada-le respondió cuando volvió en sí

Caminaron en dirección a sus respectivas clases lo más rápido que pudieron para no llegar tarde. Tai estaba muy enojado por el comportamiento de ese muchacho llamado Matt a quien había conocido de una manera inesperada mientras que Kari no podía dejar de pensar en el otro muchacho, aunque desconocía su nombre.

Cuando Tai entró en su clase, el maestro aún no había llegado y eso lo alivio mucho. En el centro del salón vio a Matt que conversaba amenamente con sus amigos y con la chica pelirroja que había visto antes. Era de esperar que se encontrara con ellos en alguna de sus clases pero esperaba que fuera tan pronto.

-Hola otra vez, chico nuevo-le dijo Matt en cuanto lo vio

-¡Que desgracia verte tan pronto!-le respondió molesto

-Jajaja, ¿por qué tan enojado?- se burló

-Todavía lo preguntas. ¡Casi nos atropellas a mí y a mi hermana!-

-No pasó nada. Además se conducir muy bien-

-Matt, creo que deberías dejar en paz al chico nuevo-intervino una peli rosada muy linda

-Vamos Meems, no es para tanto-le dijo el rubio

-Tú también deberías parar, chico nuevo-le dijo ella

-Ya dejen de llamarme chico nuevo, soy Taichi Yagami-les dijo

-Soy Mimi Tachicawa-se presentó

-Yo soy Sora Takenouichi-intervino la pelirroja

-A mi ya me conoces-le dijo Matt que estaba un poco enojado

Tai y Matt se miraron todavía con un poco de enojo, mientras que los demás los observaban.

-Basta de charlas, tomen sus asientos por favor-interrumpió el maestro en cuanto entró

Matt y Sora se sentaron en unos asientos del frente y a Tai solo le quedó sentarse en el único sitio vacío, al lado de la peli rosada, Mimi Tachicawa.

Cuando se sentó la miró con un poco de indiferencia y ella le dedicó una sonrisa lo cual hizo que el se sonrojara sin querer.

* * *

En la clase de Kari, el maestro ya estaba ahí presentándose ante los demás estudiantes. Kari ingresó tímidamente al salón.

-Usted debe ser la señorita Yagami-le dijo el maestro

-Sí-fue lo único que supo decir

-Bueno, como es el primer día no le diré nada por su pequeña tardanza. Atención estudiantes, este año tenemos a una nueva compañera-

-Hola a todos, me llamo Hikari Yagami pero me pueden decir solo Kari- se presentó con muchos nervios

-Gracias, puede sentarse al lado de la señorita Inoue-

Dirigió la mirada alrededor del salón para ver si encontraba el asiento. Vio en el fondo al chico rubio quien tenía la mirada clavada en ella. Su mirada la puso muy nerviosa, por eso bajo la cabeza y se sentó rápidamente en el sitio que le había indicado el maestro.

A su lado se sentaba una peli morada que la miraba con una sonrisa.

-Hola, me llamo Yolei Inoue-dijo ella amablemente cuando Kari se sentó

-Hola, yo soy Kari-

-Mucho gusto. Sabes, cualquier cosa que se te ofrezca saber me puedes preguntar. Tú sabes horarios, clases, talleres, chicos… lo que sea-

-Gracias-dijo Kari alegre de haber tenido un buen recibimiento

* * *

Tai salió muy aliviado a la hora del almuerzo para librarse de todas las miradas. En la cafetería, no tuvo tanta suerte porque también había mucha gente mirándolo.

Tai supiró y fue a buscar un sitio donde sentarse.

-Oye, chico nuevo puedes sentarte aquí- dijo un chico peliazul con lentes cuando lo vio

Él se acercó aunque le molestaba mucho que lo llamaran así. Al lado del chico se sentaba un pelirrojo que estaba concentrado en su computadora portátil.

-Hola chicos, apreciaría que no llamaran chico nuevo-les dijo Tai cuando llegó

-Como digas, me llamó Joe Kido soy el presidente de la escuela. Cualquier duda la puedes consultar conmigo.

-Yo soy Izzy Izumi, soy estudiante de tercero-dijo el pelirrojo sin despegar la mirada de su computadora

-Tai Yagami, estoy en cuarto-se presentó-Sabes, tengo una duda. ¿Crees que me castigaran en mi primer día si voy y golpeo al rubio presumido de la mesa del fondo?-

-¿Te refieres a Yamatto Ishida?-dijo Joe- No deberías preocuparte por él, siempre es así-

-Lo se, pero se cree mejor que el resto-sonaba muy molesto

-Es el chico más popular de la escuela-dijo

-Lo note-

* * *

Kari buscaba una mesa en donde se podía sentar cuando escucho que alguien la llamaba.

-¡Hikari, te puedes sentar aquí!- le gritó Yolei en medio del ruido de las voces

Kari vio la mesa en donde estaba sentada Yolei y se fijo que había alguien más.

-Hola Yolei-dijo cuando se sentó

-Te presento a Rika Nonaka, ella esta en nuestra clase- le presentó a la chica pelirroja que estaba a su lado

-Hola, soy Kari Yagami-dijo alegre

-Hola-dijo Rika con seriedad

Kari dirigió su mirada a la mesa del fondo en donde habían cinco personas sentadas que conversaban amenamente.

-Oye Yolei, ¿sabes quienes son ellos?-le preguntó señalando aquella mesa

Yolei los miró y sonrió.

-La pregunta sería, ¿Quién no los conoce?-dijo Rika con la misma seriedad

-Que buen ojo tienes Kari-dijo Yolei- Los rubios son los hermanos Ishida, Yamatto y Takeru-

-Takeru-pensó ella

-Bueno, Yamatto es el chico más popular de aquí. Tiene su propia banda de rock y por supuesto es guapísimo, lástima que tiene novia.

-Y también es un poco arrogante-intervino Kari

-Sí, lo es. Sus padres son ricos y son conocidos por todos en este pueblo-

-¿Y que hay de su hermano?-preguntó tratando de esconder su interés

-Takeru… es diferente. Es muy amable con todos pero siempre guarda la distancia, es muy serio y también es muy guapo- hizo un pausa- esta en segundo, como nosotros y es el capitán del equipo de basquetbol-

-Ya veo porque tanta popularidad-

-Sí, bueno la pelirroja es Sora Takenouichi. Es la novia de Matt desde que estaban en primero. Ella también es muy amable pero es porrista-

-¿Qué tiene de malo ser porrista?-preguntó algo fastidiada

-Nada, simplemente que la mayoría son muy presumidas-le dijo Rika

-Algo así-dijo Yolei- la otra muchacha es Mimi Tachicawa, la princesa del hielo-

Kari rió.

-¿Por qué ese apodo?-preguntó Kari con interés

-Es un poco frívola-dijo Yolei

-Es la capitana del equipo de porristas, ya te imaginaras-agregó Rika

-Bueno sigamos-intervino Yolei- el otro chico es Henry Wong-

Rika la miró algo molesta y Kari lo notó.

-¿Pasa algo malo?- les preguntó

-Nada, simplemente que a Rika no le agrada-

-¿Por qué no?-

-No lo sé-respondió Yolei- a mi me parece muy agradable, él es el mejor amigo de Takeru y también es del equipo de basquetbol. Esta es nuestras clases-

-No lo soporto-dijo Rika

-No veo porque no-le dijo Yolei-bueno pero no te fijes en ellos, son un poco indiferentes

-Trataré de seguir tu consejo- le dijo Kari

-Pero, ¿sabes quien es realmente guapo?-preguntó Yolei interesada

-Oh, de nuevo con el mismo cuento-dijo Rika resignada

Kari las miró extrañada.

-Ken Ichijouji-señalo a un chico de cabello oscuro quien estaba sentado en una mesa junto con muchos otros chicos a quienes parecía reconocer

-Son los del equipo de fútbol- dijo Yolei ante el enorme signo de interrogación en la cara de Kari

-Y te gusta-

-Claro, es genial pero es una lástima que se junta con ese tipo-le dijo molesta

-¿Quién?-preguntó Kari incrédula

-Davis Motomiya, el muchacho más fastidioso de la escuela- dijo Yolei señalándole a un chico de piel cobriza y cabello castaño alborotado.

-La verdad no es para tanto pero si es un poco molesto-afirmó Rika

-Ambos están en nuestras clases también-le explicó Yolei a Kari

Kari se quedó observando a todas las personas que le habían mostrado sus amigas, quienes tenían historias muy interesantes.

* * *

Al sonar la campana, se levantaron de sus asientos y se dirigieron a su siguiente clase. Kari no se fijo y se tropezó con alguien mientras salía.

-Perdón-dijo Kari sin mirar

-No te preocupes-dijo una voz conocida

Kari levantó la mirada y vio a Takeru quien le sonrió.

-Ten más cuidado la próxima vez-dijo él mientras se alejaba

-Dile eso a tu hermano- le dijo recordando lo de la mañana

-Lo tomaré en cuenta-gritó desde lo lejos con tono divertido

Que día tan interesante había tenido Kari. Había hecho dos nuevas amigas y había conocido Takeru pero no sabía porque se interesaba tanto por él.

* * *

**Espero que les haya gustado el segundo capi. Gracias por leer y por sus reviews.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Aquí el tercer capi.**

* * *

**Simplemente TK**

Qué día tan interesante había tenido Kari. Ella y su hermano siempre habían pensado que mudarse allí y entrar en una nueva escuela no sería agradable pero no había sido tan malo como pensaban.

A la hora de la salida Tai se reunió con su hermana en el lugar donde habían estacionado su auto. Al salir vio también a Matt y los demás salir. Ellos lo miraron pero esta vez no dijeron nada. Tai los escucho hablar a los lejos.

-Oye Mimi, ¿no quieres que te llevemos a casa?-preguntó el rubio

-No, gracias. El chofer vendrá por mi- respondió ella

-Entonces, ya nos vamos-dijo Matt

-Adiós, amiga-se despidió Sora

-Adiós-dijo ella a sus amigos

Matt, Sora y TK se subieron al gran Mercedes negro y se fueron rápidamente. Pasaron al lado de Tai y Kari, quienes estaban subiendo en su auto.

Durante el camino a casa estuvieron un poco callados.

-¿Tuviste un buen día?-preguntó Kari a su hermano rompiendo el silencio

-Podría decirse-dijo ella-¿Y tú?

-Podría decirse-repitió él-¿Conociste a alguien interesante?

-Sí, tal vez-le dijo ella con una sonrisa-¿Qué hay de ti?

-Tal vez-dijo él también sonriente

Cuando llegaron a casa, Tai estacionó el auto y entraron a su casa donde encontraron a sus padres allí. En el anterior trabajo de su papá, no era muy común encontrarlo en casa a esas horas.

-¿Qué tal su primer día?-preguntó su mamá desde la cocina

-Nada mal-le respondió Tai

-¿Y tú hija?-preguntó su papá que estaba sentado en el sofá leyendo un periódico

-Interesante-

-Guau, pensé que no les agradaría este lugar-les dijo su papá sorprendido

-Bueno, es mejor de los que pensaba-le dijo el castaño

-Opino igual-

* * *

Mientras dormía Kari volvió a sentir el mismo miedo que la noche anterior. Todo fue igual: El bosque oscuro, el sonido de los pasos siguiéndola, su respiración, ella escapando de algo desconocido, el miedo y por último el chico quien la salvó.

Volvió a despertar antes de ver el rostro de aquel chico. No sabía porque había soñado exactamente lo mismo durante dos noches seguidas.

-Seguramente es una coincidencia-pensó ella un poco preocupada

-¿Te pasa algo malo, hermana?-preguntó Tai cuando vio que estaba un poco distraída durante el camino a la escuela

-Nada… simplemente es que tuve el mismo sueño que anoche-

-Extraño-dijo él

-Sí, eso mismo pensé-dijo ella impresionada de que la haya entendido

-Sí, ¿no te parece raro que hayamos llegado tan temprano?-

Kari dirigió la mirada al frente y se percató de que habían llegado a la escuela muy rápido y no había casi nadie allí.

-Mmmm… no era eso a lo que me refería-dijo decepcionada

-Bueno, ¿entonces?-

-No, nada. No tiene importancia-

* * *

Kari entró al salón y se sentó en el mismo lugar que el día anterior. Era bastante temprano y no había nadie allí dentro todavía. Se quedó allí sin hacer nada durante un buen rato hasta que entró alguien en el aula.

Levantó la mirada y vio al Takeru que entraba sin hacer ningún ruido. Estaba callado y con la mirada serena como siempre.

-Lamento haber interrumpido tu concentración- dijo él cuando vio que se había asustado por su llegada

-No te preocupes, no interrumpiste nada-dijo nerviosa

TK sonrió.

-Tú eres Hikari Yagami, ¿verdad?-preguntó

-Solo Kari-corrigió

-No me he presentado-se disculpó- Soy Takeru, me dicen TK-

-Mucho gusto-

-Creo que la forma en la que nos conocimos ayer no fue la más adecuada-

-¿Te refieres a que tu hermano casi nos atropella a mi hermano y a mí?-bromeó

-Sí, eso creo-dijo con una sonrisa

En ese momento Yolei entró en el salón y seguido de ella entraron muchas otras personas. TK se dirigió a su asiento y Yolei se sentó al lado de Kari.

-Hola, ¿estabas conversando con Takeru?-preguntó emocionada

-Sí-respondió

-Uyy, ¿de qué?-tenía mucha curiosidad

-Se estaba presentando-

-Ahh, se me olvidaba que se supone que no lo conocías-

Kari sonrió.

* * *

Al sonar la campana, todos salieron rápidamente del salón de clases para librarse de todo eso. Solo quedaban unos cuantos alumnos rezagados. Entre ellos Kari, Yolei y algunos chicos del equipo de soccer.

Davis las miraba fingiendo indiferencia mientras conversaba con sus compañeros. Kari se acercó a la salida y este le puso el pie en medio para que se tropezara.

Kari cayó al suelo en medio de las risas de todos los bravucones que estaban con él. Yolei no supo que hacer, era ella contra un grupo enorme de chicos del equipo de quien también se había quedado en el salón, se acercó inmediatamente para ayudar a Kari.

Le ayudó a levantarse, ella estaba muy molesta, estaba conteniendo las lágrimas y las ganas de golpearlos a todos.

-Eres un bravucón, Motomiya-le gritó TK después de ayudar a Kari

-No te metas en esto Takeru, este asunto no es de tu incumbencia-le respondió

-Déjalas en paz-le dijo

-Hay, por favor no te hagas el héroe-

-Algún día te darás cuenta de que no eres superior a los demás-le espetó TK

-Ese día no llegará, se que soy superior-presumía

-Mejor no vamos, no cabemos todos aquí junto con el ego de Davis-se mofó de él y salió junto con Kari y Yolei.

Davis hubiera respondido pero no tuvo tiempo y se quedó con la palabra en la boca. Ahora estaba muy molesto.

-Me las vas a pagar, rubio metiche-dijo para sí

* * *

Kari sentía mucha impotencia y ganas de llorar. Yolei la brazaba y TK estaba delante de ellas como guiándolas.

-Tranquilízate-dijo él tratando de calmarla-él hace eso con los nuevos-

-Dirás con las chicas nuevas-le corrigió

-Sí, tienes razón-aceptó

-Oigan chicos se me hace un poco tarde y no quiero faltar a la siguiente clase-les dijo Yolei mirando su reloj apurada-TK… te importaría…-

-No te preocupes, yo me encargo-le respondió antes de que Yolei pudiera terminar su frase

Yolei se apuró a ir a su clase pero todavía se sentía mal por Kari.

-¿Estás bien?-preguntó

Kari no respondió, solo le dedicó una mirada furtiva.

-Entiendo, supongo que nos saltaremos la siguiente clase-

-TK, esto no me parece divertido-dijo Kari molesta

-Yo no dije que a mí sí-se defendió

-No me agradas-le dijo porque sentía que se estaba burlando de ella

-"Muchas gracias por ayudarme"-imitó a Kari-"De nada fue un placer ayudarte, Kari"-dijo con su voz

-Lo siento-se disculpó Kari-¡Gracias!-dijo con fingida emoción

-De nada-dijo sonriendo-Sabes, definitivamente le gustas a Motomiya-

Kari lo estaba fulminando con la mirada.

-Qué buena forma de demostrar afecto-dijo sarcásticamente

-Hace eso con las chicas nuevas que le gustan-dijo TK con tomó burlón-y que hay de ti, ¿te gusta él?-

-¡Hay por supuesto que sí!-dijo con el mismo tono sarcástico

-Me lo imaginaba-exclamó

-Deberíamos ir a clase-dijo ignorando su comentario anterior

-Yo creo que ya es demasiado tarde-dijo divertido-te llevaré a la enfermería, así ambos tendremos una buena excusa por llegar tarde-

-¿Y que le dirás a la enfermera?-le preguntó Kari, retante

-No lo sé-dijo TK- tropezaste en el pasillo cerca a mi casillero y te golpeaste fuertemente la cabeza-bromeó

-¡Qué gracioso!-exclamó con el mismo tono de sarcasmo-en serio no me gradas-

-No puedes culparme por buscar una excusa para llegar tarde-

Kari sonrió después de hacer estado muy seria durante un buen rato. Había pasado por el momento más vergonzoso desde que había llegado a eso pueblo. Pero había algo bueno detrás de todo eso: había podido conocer verdaderamente a TK y no solo la fachada que mostraba a todos. No era el chico serio y desinteresado que todos creían que era.

* * *

**Espero que les haya gustado el capi. Bye y dejen sus reviews...**


	4. Chapter 4

**Castigados**

_**Sueño**_

_**Estaba corriendo por el denso bosque y la oscuridad le impedía ver por donde iba. La espesa niebla cubría todo su alrededor. Respiraba agitadamente y corría sin razón alguna pero después podía oír los pasos de alguien que se acercaba rápidamente. Siguió corriendo y tropezó.**_

_**Sintió las manos de alguien en su hombro y gritó con mucha fuerza. Este le dijo que había venido a ayudarla. De pronto algo interrumpió su sueño.**_

-¡Señorita Yagami!-gritó la maestra a la alumna que se había quedado dormida en su pupitre

Kari despertó sobresaltada y todos voltearon a donde estaba sentada.

-Lo lamento-se disculpó muy avergonzada

-Sí, pues lamento tener que castigarla por dormirse en clase-le gritó-se quedara después de clase a limpiar el aula-

-Pero…-trató de defenderse Kari

-¡Nada!-gritó-ahora mejor cállese y preste atención

-Jajajaj-Davis rompió a reír desde su sitio a lo lejos-¡Que buen castigo!-dijo sarcásticamente

-Bueno, si usted quiere acompañarla en el castigo, señor Motomiya…-le dijo-yo no me opongo

-¡¿Qué?!-gritó incrédulo- Pero en la tarde tengo practica de futbol-

-Eso lo hubiera pensado antes-le dijo la maestra

Todos los del equipo de futbol que estaban en el salón miraron a Davis con mucho enojo. Él no supo que hacer.

La clase siguió y los demás trataron no cometer alguna indiscreción para que no los castigaran. A Kari ya había dejado de importarle el castigo y ahora estaba pensando en el sueño que había tenido. Cada vez que se dormía veía las mismas imágenes. Tenía que averiguar que era.

En cuanto a Davis, él estaba a punto de explotar de coraje y sus compañeros de equipo se contenían las ganas de ir golpearlo para que no los castigaran también.

La maestra había escrito muchos ejercicios en la pizarra que se veían un poco complicados.

-Haber, joven Ishida dígame la respuesta de la número uno-pidió la maestra a TK que había estado muy distraído

TK miró la pizarra y no podía entender nada. Siempre había sido un alumno excelente pero esta vez no había prestado atención.

-Lo siento maestra, no se la respuesta-se disculpó el rubio

Davis rió para sus adentros.

-Bueno yo se la repuesta-le dijo-esta castigado junto con Yagami y Motomiya-

-¡¿Que?!-gritó Davis- El peor castigo de mi vida… ¿por que yo?-

-Pero, ¿por qué?-preguntó TK confundido

-Si le gusta tanto distraerse en clase pues hágalo en durante la salida en su castigo-sentenció

Davis abrió la boca para quejarse pero la maestra lo calló.

-Si escucho alguna otra queja, se quedaran todos después de clase-le dijo para que se callaran

Todos se quedaron callados. TK no quería quedarse castigado con Davis pero eso le pasaba por distraerse en la clase de la maestra más fastidiosa del país. Suspiró.

* * *

En la clase de Tai, las cosas no iban para nada mejor. Estaban en un examen de historia y Matt no dejaba de tirarle papelitos a Tai y de tratar de llamar su atención.

-Yagami-susurró tirando otro pedazo de papel al sitio de Tai-Oye…

-Matt, ¿Qué haces?-preguntó Sora a su costado

-Descuida, solo quiero pedirle algo-murmuró el rubio y siguió tirando papelitos al sitio donde estaba Tai.

El maestro no lo notaba porque estaba sentado revisando unos exámenes y como nadie parecía hacer ruido no volteaba.

Tai se hartó.

-¡¿QUÉ QUIERES ISHIDA?!-gritó Tai haciendo que todos incluyendo el maestro voltearan a verlos

-Nada, solo quería saber si tenías un lápiz extra-se defendió Matt

-¡Aquí tienes tu lápiz!-gritó Tai tirándole un lápiz a Matt

-¡Yagami e Ishida!-gritó el maestro-¡Castigados!

-¡¿QUÉ?!-gritaron ambos al mismo tiempo

-Se quedaran después de clases a detención y escribirán mil veces: "no debo gritar durante un examen"-

Tai volteó molesto al sitio de Matt.

-¿No podías haberle prestado un lápiz?-le preguntó disgustado a Sora

-¿AHORA YO TENGO LA CULPA?-les gritó a ambos- Ni siquiera me lo pidió-

-Genial, señorita Takenouchi-dijo el maestro-los acompañara en detención-

-¡¿Y YO QUE HICE!?-estaba alterada

-Y escribirá mil veces:"no debe gritarle a un profesor durante un examen"-

Tai se golpeaba la cabeza contra el pupitre. No podía creer que tuviera tan mala suerte. No había terminado ni siquiera la primera semana y ya estaba castigado.

-Estúpido Ishida-pensó Tai

* * *

A la hora del almuerzo, Tai salió echando chispas. Sora no le dirigía la palabra a su novio aunque el tratara de mil formas.

-Sora, por favor-dijo Matt al salir de la clase-Yo no tuve la culpa, Yagami fue el gritó-

Sora lo miró molesta y se fue sin hacerle caso.

-En primer lugar, ¿Por qué tiraste esos papeles? Y en segundo, ¿por qué no me pediste a mi el estúpido lápiz?-preguntó sobresaltada

-¿Lo estas defendiendo?-preguntó molesto

-Yo no estoy defendiendo a nadie-le dijo Sora-simplemente te estoy diciendo que por tu culpa voy a estar en detención… Y ES LA PRIMERA VEZ-gritó

-¡Tú fuiste la que le gritó al maestro!-le dijo Matt- Y Yagami fue el que comenzó-

-¡No hubiera gritado si no le hubieras tirado esos papelitos!-gritó Sora

-Bueno, a menos estaremos en detención juntos-le dijo Matt

-Ni creas que voy a hablar contigo allá-dijo Sora que aún seguía molesta- y no me voy a sentar contigo tampoco-

-Pero… van a comenzar los chismes-dijo Matt

-Es lo único que te importa ¿verdad?-dijo Sora-Lo que los demás piensen

Sora se alejo lo más que pudo. Matt no la siguió porque no tenía caso. Sabía que tenía la culpa de lo había pasado pero no lo quería admitir.

* * *

Tai estaba haciendo fila en la cafetería para comprar su almuerzo. Kari se acercó cuando vio a su hermano para decirle lo de su castigo.

-Hola hermano-le dijo Kari cuando llegó a su lado

-Hola-dijo molesto

-Estoy castigada-soltó de repente pensando que su hermano reaccionaría mal

-También yo-dijo sorprendiendo a Kari

-Me quedé dormida en clase-explicó la castaña-ahora tengo que limpiar el salón con Davis y TK-

-Pues yo voy a quedarme toda la tarde en detención con Ishida y su novia por gritar en un examen-empezó a decir Tai un poco alterado-y todo por culpa del estúpido de Ishida y sus papelitos-

-Bueno, creo que lo tuyo es peor-admitió Kari

-¿Tú crees?-

* * *

Matt estaba sentado en la mesa de siempre al lado de TK y Henry. Mimi quien era la mejor amiga de Sora se sentó con ella en otra mesa con las porristas. Todos los miraban y hablaban por lo bajo.

-No quiero preguntar-exclamó TK

-Pues no lo hagas-dijo rudamente su hermano mayor

-Hermano estoy castigado-dijo TK

-Tú, ¿castigado?-preguntó confundido

-Aunque no lo creas-agregó Henry

-También yo-le dijo su hermano

-¿Qué fue lo que pasó?-le preguntó Henry

-Simplemente le pedí un lápiz a Yagami-dijo Matt molesto

TK frunció el ceño porque no creía que eso fuera lo pasó.

-Bueno puede que le haya tirado unos papeles pero el tonto me grito y ahora estamos ambos en detención-explicó molesto-ah y se me olvide decir que arrastramos a Sora en esto y ahora no me habla-

-Definitivamente lo tuyo es peor-dijo TK-pero al menos no tienes que quedarte después de clase con Motomiya

* * *

A la hora de la salida, Matt salió del salón a esperar a que saliera Sora.

-Buena suerte en detención-se despidió Mimi de su amigo

-Gracias Meems, se nota que te preocupa-dijo con sarcasmo

-Adiós-dijo ella y se fue

-Comienza la tortura-dijo Tai cuando salió

Detrás de él salió Sora con el maestro de historia quien los acompaño hasta el salón de detención.

-Bienvenidos a detención-les dijo a los tres

-Cuando podemos salir de aquí-preguntó Sora

-Cuando terminen de escribir lo que les dije-les dijo-ahora entren

* * *

-Quiero que el salón quede impecable-dijo la maestra a los tres cuando todos ya se habían ido-vendré luego y me cerciorare de que este todo limpio

Ellos la miraron.

-Vamos, empiecen-les ordenó

El salón estaba hecho un desastre porque todos habían tirado cosas y habían desordenado sus carpetas por ordenes de la maestra.

-Dividámonos el trabajo para terminar antes-sugirió TK

-Ja ¿y tu crees que voy a seguir tus ordenes?-le dijo Davis

-No te estoy ordenando hacer nada, simplemente estoy sugiriendo algo para terminar más rápido-

-Ya dejen de pelear y comencemos-dijo Kari

-Todo esto es tu culpa-le dijo Davis

-Fue culpa de que te reíste-le recordó TK

-¡Tú cállate!-gritó Davis

-Yo creo que me debes una disculpa-dijo Kari mientras limpiaba la pizarra

-Yo no te debo nada, tú tropezaste-le dijo Davis quien estaba barriendo

-Yo creo que sí-dijo TK. Él estaba arreglando el desastre en el que estaban los pupitres

-No opines ¿quieres?-

* * *

Por otro lado Tai, Matt y Sora estaban sentados solos en detención vigilados por un maestro que los miraba como si fueran unos delincuentes.

Cada uno estaba en silencio escribiendo lo que tenía que escribir en sus cuadernos. Matt arrancó una hoja de la parte trasera de su cuaderno y escribió algo. Luego se lo tiró a Sora.

-Perdóname-leyó Sora. Luego ella también escribió algo

-DEJA DE TIRAR PAPELES-decía. Después de leer lo que decía, escribió algo y se volvió a tirar.

-Tú también estas tirando papeles-le había escrito

-Déjame en paz- murmuró

-Solo quiero hablar contigo-susurró Matt

-¡Ishida, Takenouichi!-gritó el maestro-puedo oírlos

-Ya cállense, los dos-les dijo Tai que ya había tenido suficiente por un día

-Todo esto es tu culpa-le dijo Matt a Tai

-Yo no te tire papeles durante un examen-se defendió Tai

-Hubiera parado si me hubieras prestado atención-susurró

-¿Por qué no le pediste un lápiz a tu novia?-le preguntó Tai molesto

-No quería distraerla-

-Pues lo hiciste-intervino Sora

-¡Cállense o escribirán mil palabras más!-les gritó el profesor

* * *

Terminado el castigo los seis salieron de sus respectivas aulas. Estaban agotados y ya era bastante tarde.

-No puedo mover mi mano-se quejó Tai

-Yo solo quiero dormir-dijo Kari

-Oye Kari, ¿no quieres salir conmigo?-interrumpió Davis

-No gracias-dijo Kari molesta-además me debes un disculpa-

-¡Ya te dije que no!-dijo Davis alterado

-¿Podemos hablar Sora?-le preguntó Matt a su novia

Ella lo ignoró.

-Adiós TK, me tengo que ir-dijo Sora y se fue

-Te lo mereces Ishida-le dijo Tai

-¡Todo es tu culpa!-le espetó Matt

-Tai, ya deja de discutir y vámonos que estoy cansada-le dijo Kari

-Está bien-dijo él

-Adiós Kari-se despidió TK

Tai lo miró extrañado.

-Adiós-se despidió ella

Ambos se marcharon y Davis también se fue dejando a los hermanos Ishida solos.

-Estas en lío gordo-le dijo el menor

-La voy a recuperar, ya veras hermano-dijo Matt

-Suenas muy convencido-dijo su hermano menor

-Lo estoy, como que me llamo Yamato Ishida-dijo él

* * *

**Espero que les haya gustado este capi. El próximo tendrá Michi...**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hola a todos de nuevo aquí les traigo el siguiente capi. Este tiene más Michi espero que les gusten y dejen sus reviews…**

* * *

**El Secreto de Mimi**

Tai y Kari caminaron en dirección a los edificios de la escuela en la mañana temprano. Tai seguía molesto por el castigo porque todo había sido culpa de Matt, y Kari sentía que no había dormido en años. Cada vez que cerraba los ojos y se quedaba dormía las mismas imágenes volvían a aparecer en su cabeza. Estaba muy confundida y no sabía que podía significar aquello.

Se separaron cuando llegaron adentro y se fueron a sus salones sin decir una sola palabra.

Tai entró en el aula y lo encontró casi vacío. Vio desde la entrada a la pelirosada, que por desgracia era amiga de Ishida, sentada en el mismo sitio de siempre.

Él se sentó a su lado aunque no sabía porque se sentía tan nervioso.

-¿Qué tal te fue en detención?-preguntó divertida

-¿Quieres que te diga la verdad?-preguntó él molesto y ella asintió

-¡Estoy HARTO de Ishida!-dijo alzando la voz-no lo tolero más-

-No puede ser tan malo ¿o sí?-

-¿Te parece poco que me haya estado castigado por su culpa?-sonaba muy enojado

-Eso es algo que le gusta a Matt-le dijo ella calmada-poder exasperarte…-

Tai dejo de gritar en cuanto vio al rubio entrar despreocupadamente en el aula. La única diferencia era que no estaba con su novia. Se acercó al sitio de Tai y Mimi.

-Hola Mimi-dijo él tranquilamente

-Hola Matt-dijo confundida

-Sabes Yagami, creo que estas contento de haber conseguido que mi novia no me hable ¿verdad?-le dijo al castaño molesto

-Yo no me meto en tus asuntos sentimentales-le dijo Tai de manera hostil- y si no quieres tener problemas pues déjame en paz-

-Chicos, ya paren a sus jueguitos-intervino Mimi

-No son "jueguitos"-dijo Matt-y no creo que deberías juntarte con él, Mimi-

-¡Tú no tienes porque decidir con quien puede estar ella o no!-le gritó Tai

-Matt, cálmate-le dijo Mimi tranquilamente-él es tanto mi amigo como tú-

-Espero que sepas lo que haces-le dijo Matt y se dirigió a su asiento. A su lado estaba Sora que no volteaba a verlo para nada ni le dirigía el saludo.

-Tai, no debiste explotar así por mí-lo molesto MImi

Tai se sonrojó mucho.

-Pero, tú me defendiste-dijo nerviosos excusándose

Mimi sonrió.

-Así son las cosas-fue lo único que dijo y no volvieron a cruzar ninguna palabra en toda la clase. Tai se limitaba a mirarla.

-No, no, no, no-pensaba él-no puede gustarte la amiga de Ishida, no-

* * *

Kari estaba más que desconcentrada en clase. Estaba conteniéndose las ganas de echarse en pupitre y dormir. Seguía pensando en ese sueño y no la dejaba tranquila. Siempre era lo mismo. Tenía que decírselo a alguien, pero… ¿a quien?

-Kari, ¿estás bien?-preguntó Yolei

Kari salió de sus pensamientos.

-Sí, no me pasa nada-mintió ella

No, Yolei no era la clase de persona que entendería su problema. Tal vez… no, no él. Pero… no perdía nada con intentar.

* * *

Al salir de clase Kari siguió a TK por el pasillo y lo alcanzó.

-TK, ¿puedo hablar contigo?- dijo un poco nerviosa

TK giró y se encontró cara a cara con ella.

-Pensé que dijiste que no te agradaba-dijo con una sonrisa divertida

-No lo dije en serio-dijo tragándose su orgullo aunque sabía que TK lo había dicho de broma.

-Bueno, ¿Qué querías decirme?-preguntó él

-Pero, fuera de bromas-dijo ella seriamente

-Lo prometo-dijo él

-Está bien-empezó a contar-bueno… ¿alguna vez has tenido un sueño que se repite constantemente? Y que es muy real-

TK la miró con serenidad.

-No realmente-dijo él- pero, ¿realmente te ocurre?-

-Sí-dijo nerviosa

-Vas a pensar que estoy loco pero…-hizo una pausa poniendo a Kari cada vez más impaciente-yo creo que es algo que va a ocurrir-dijo con dificultad-¿me explico?

-¿Algo así como un sueño premonitorio?-preguntó ella uniéndose a su locura

-Exactamente-dijo él- algo en tu subconsciente te debe de estar advirtiendo que algo pasara. Y espero que no sea algo malo-

-No realmente, pero gracias por tu ayuda-le agradeció con mucha alegría

-De nada, me alegra ser útil-

Ambos sonrieron.

-Nos vemos-dijo Kari mientras se alejaba corriendo

Esa podía ser la respuesta a sus preguntas. Pero le asustaba pensar que algo así le podía pasar. En cabeza podía caber ir a un lugar como aquel bosque, le horrorizaba saber que tal vez en la de ella.

* * *

Tai y Kari estaban de camino a casa como de costumbre muy callados. En ese momento Tai rompió el silencio.

-Hermana, tengo que decirte algo-sonaba alarmado

-Sabes que puedes contarme lo que quieras-le dijo ella

-Necesito un consejo-empezó él un poco nervioso-me gusta… alguien-

Kari se alegró mucho y sonrió.

-Pues, dime quien es-le dijo emocionada

-Yo…-no sabía como decírselo-bueno…-

-Vamos, no puede ser tan malo-le insistió

-Mi-mi -Ta-chi-ca-wa-dijo entrecortadamente por los nervios

-¡¿Qué?!-gritó ella

-Sabía que era mala idea contarte-dijo Tai decepcionado

-No, es solo que…-comenzó a decir-¿Mimi Tachicawa? ¿Te has vuelto loco?-

-Hey, no tiene nada malo-se defendió

-La princesa del hielo, capitana del equipo de porristas, la mejor amiga de la persona que más odias, ¿quieres que siga?-

-Ella no tiene la culpa de tener tan malos amigos-dijo Tai- además no la llames así-

Kari se quedó callada y por eso Tai continuo.

-No la prejuzgues si no la conoces bien-la defendió su hermano

-Digamos que tienes razón y no es como pienso…-le dijo ella-¿Cómo sabes que se fijara en ti?-

-No lo se, por eso te estoy pidiendo un consejo-

Cuantas locuras había oído en un día, pero tenían más sentido de lo que pensaba.

* * *

Un hermoso Mercedes negro iba por la pista, dentro iban solo dos individuos. Dos muchachos, rubios y guapos los dos.

-¿A dónde vamos, hermano?-preguntó TK con mucha curiosidad-Te estas desviando del camino a la escuela

-¿Tú que crees?-le dijo el mayor-vamos a ir a recoger a Sora

-Créeme que no te va hacer caso-le dijo TK

-¿Cómo sabes?-preguntó Matt molesto

-Esta enojada contigo por que la castigaron por tu culpa y quien sabe que más le habrás hecho-dijo el menor

-Yo nada-dijo Matt-no se que se trae contra mí-

-Eres un cabeza hueca, hermano-le dijo TK-y así quieres que te perdone-

Llegaron a la entrada de una hermosa casa de fachada blanca. El mayor de los Ishida salió del auto, puso una sonrisa y tocó el timbre.

Una señora muy elegante le abrió la puerta.

-Hola señora Takenouichi, ¿esta Sora?-preguntó Matt

-Hola Yamato. No, Sora se fue temprano con Mimi.-le dijo la mamá de Sora a lo que Matt puso una cara de decepción- ¿Tienen algún problema ustedes dos?-

-Algo por el estilo…-le explicó-casualmente, ayer estuvo en detención…por mi culpa-le costó trabajo decir lo último

-Bueno, ella no me dijo nada ayer pero espero que se arreglen pronto-le dijo ella

-Gracias, señora. Nos vemos-se despidió cordialmente y se dirigió a su auto

TK lo esperaba y tenía una cara de victoria.

-Te lo dije-se jactó el menor

-No es lo que tu piensas-trató de buscar una excusa-Sora no estaba, se fue con Mimi-

-Y no vas a hacerle caso a tu hermanito que habló con ellas ayer ya que su bobo hermano mayor necesitaba molestar al chico nuevo en una examen de historia-dijo TK burlándose de su hermano

-Te detesto-dijo Matt molesto

-Pues te lo mereces-le dijo él

* * *

Matt estuvo renegando todo el camino y TK ya estaba cansado de oírlo.

Kari y Tai también estaban llendo en dirección a la escuela.

-y… ¿Piensas decírselo?-preguntó Kari a su hermano

-Tal vez…-dijo Tai dudando

-Quien te entiende-exclamó ella

......

Kari caminaba en dirección a su salón y un rubio la interceptó en el pasillo.

-Hola Kari, ¿volviste a tener tu extraño sueño?-le preguntó con curiosidad

-Sí, como siempre-dijo ella restándole importancia al sueño

-Veo que ya no te importa-le dijo TK

-Ya estoy acostumbrada, además tiene algo parecido a un final feliz-dijo dudando

-Lo que digas-

Caminaron lentamente y a lo lejos vieron caminar a Sora y a Mimi que captaban la atención de todos los estudiantes. Se veían radiantes como todos los días. Un chico muy alto y de cabello oscuro se les acercó a las chicas y TK y Kari pudieron escuchar lo que decían.

-Oye Mimi, ¿quieres salir conmigo?-le preguntó el chico con un rayo de esperanza

-Mmm… lo siento no puedo-dijo ella fríamente

El chico decepcionado se apartó del camino.

-¡Que chica tan frívola!-exclamó Kari molesta

-¿Quién?,¿ Mimi?-preguntó TK

-Sí, que forma de tratar a la gente-dijo Kari

-No la juzgues mal. Ella tiene una razón para haber rechazado al chico-le explicó TK

-Vamos TK, ella hace eso a diario-le dijo molesta

-Ya te dije que tiene una razón y es muy buena-

-¿Sí? Pues ¿Cuál?-

-Es… un secreto-dijo el rubio-no te lo puedo contar y será mejor que no se lo preguntes ni a ella ni a nadie-

-¿Es muy malo?-preguntó Kari

-No realmente, pero nadie lo sabe. Solo mi hermano, Sora, Henry y yo-dijo él-así que mejor olvídalo

-Pero…-no pudo terminar su frase porque TK la interrumpió.

-Vamos a clase ¿no?-dijo él

………

Al sonar la campana de salida todos salieron corriendo al estacionamiento. Kari caminaba junto a Yolei y TK lentamente.

Tai estaba afuera del auto esperando a su hermana. Los tres se acercaron y vieron algo que los sorprendió en el camino. Un auto descapotado plateado. El conductor era desconocido pero se podía su cabellera rubia moverse con el viento.

El conductor bajó, llevaba puesto un traje muy elegante y unas gafas de sol. Todos se le quedaron mirando.

-Ayy, otro rubio presumido-murmuró Tai

TK frunció el ceño.

Mimi se acercó al chico muy impresionada.

-Michael, ¿Qué haces aquí?-le dijo confundida

-No pareces contenta de verme-le dijo chico besando su mano gentilmente

-No me mal entiendas es solo que…-parecía incomoda

-Vine desde Nueva York solo para verte-dijo él

Mimi se quedó sin habla.

-Bueno, vámonos-le dijo él y la guió hasta la puerta del copiloto.

Ella no parecía muy contenta con este hecho y Tai tampoco. No sabía como sentirse, si molesto, o triste o decepcionado. Solo estaba seguro de una cosa ese no era un chico cualquiera en su vida.

-¿Quién es ese?-preguntó Tai a nadie en especial

-Pues, no creo que sea su chofer-dijo Yolei que estaba tan sorprendida como los demás

-¿Ese era el secreto del que me hablaste?-le preguntó Kari a TK y los otros dos voltearon a miralo.

-Sí, no quería decirlo porque es algo muy personal de ella-dijo TK

-¿y quien es?-Preguntó Tai con hostilidad

-Su... novio-dijo él

Las últimas palabras del rubio retumbaron en la cabeza y en los oídos de Tai. No podía creerlo, sentía como que le hubieran tirado un balde de agua helada y lo hubieran despertado de su sueño imposible.

* * *

**Espero que les haya gustado este capi. Como verán las cosas no van a ser tan fáciles ni para Tai ni para Matt. Jejej**


	6. Chapter 6

**Bueno aquí esta el siguiente capi. Es desde el punto de vista de Mimi para que todos sepan como se siente con la llegada de su "novio".**

* * *

**Dos niños, una rosa y un compromiso**

**Mimi:**

Cuando llegue a casa no quise hablar con mis padres para preguntarles porque rayos no me dijeron que Michael había venido de Nueva York. Ugh.

Subí rápidamente a mi habitación y me escondí en mi cama. Ahora toda la escuela lo había visto. Como explicarles a todos que Michael no es mi novio… sino mi prometido…ugh. Lo dije otra vez.

Hacía siglos que no lo veía y ahora se aparece como si nada. Y… ¿para que? Debo estar loca. ¿Por qué mis padres tenían que haberme comprometido? ¿Acaso vivimos en el siglo XVIII? No lo creo, ¡en esta época cada persona elige con quien casarse!, excepto yo.

Recuerdo aquel día en que lo conocí. Solo tenía 9 años, ¿que sabía yo del amor a esa edad? Me respondo a mi misma, nada.

_**Flashback:**_

_**Habíamos viajado a Nueva York en las vacaciones, a mi me emocionaba visitar un lugar diferente aunque no sabía lo que me esperaba. Nos quedamos en casa de unos amigos de mi papá, ellos tenían un hijo único llamado Michael. **_

_**Él tenía solo 11 años y como nuestros padres salían siempre, bueno pues era obvio que nos volveríamos buenos amigos.**_

_**Un día estaba jugando en el jardín de su enorme mansión. Recuerdo que me encantaban las flores que crecían allí. Sobre todo sus hermosas rosas. Me gustaba correr por ahí y sentir la libertad que me daba. **_

_**Pues como cualquier otra niña de nueve años en un lugar tan grande y con tantos árboles, decidí subir a uno de ellos. ¿Qué me podía pasar? Podía ver todo desde allí, era tan lindo. Entonces, pasó algo inesperado. Perdí el equilibrio y caí. **_

_**Pero no sabía lo que me esperaba abajo, alguien me sujeto a tiempo para no lastimarme. Estaba tan asustada que rompí a llorar. Esta persona me dejo en suelo y me tendió una mano.**_

_**-¿Estas bien?-preguntó dulcemente el rubio de 11 años**_

_**No pude responder porque las lágrimas habían empañado mis ojos. Michael me ayudó a levantarme y me abrazó.**_

_**-No te preocupes, todo esta bien-me dijo**_

_**Me dejó y se acercó al rosal, allí tomó una hermosa rosa roja y me la dio.**_

_**-Toma-me la entregó-es un regalo-**_

_**La tome todavía con lo ojos llorosos.**_

_**-Gracias-dije- por favor, prométeme que no les dirás nada a mis padres-**_

_**Me miró con dulzura y sonrió.**_

_**-Claro, como digas-respondió-pero conserva esta rosa como señal de mi promesa contigo-**_

_**-Sí, es genial-dije-gracias de nuevo**_

_**Fin del flashback**_

Así fue como lo conocí por primera vez. Me pareció genial y todo eso pero eso no significaba que me hubiera enamorado de él.

Que tontería, bueno después de eso no lo volví a ver hasta que dos años más tarde mis padres y yo viajamos a Francia para una fiesta de mucha importancia. Como decían ellos, para presentarme en sociedad.

¿Por que tenía que ir Francia si vivía en un pequeño pueblo en Japón?, allí fue donde pasó todo.

_**Flashback:**_

_**Paris era un lugar hermoso y el lugar al que fuimos era también deslumbrante. Todos estaban vestidos de gala y conversaban con sus copas en alto. El lugar estaba iluminado por un gran candelabro que colgaba desde el techo. Era muy antiguo, debía ser muy importante. Todo el salón estaba rodeado de mesas muy elegantes con comidas y bebidas de todo tipo. **_

_**Yo lo único que hacía era seguir a mis padres porque no conocía a nadie y no sabía que hacer. Temía perderme por lo que no me soltaba de la mano de mi mamá. **_

_**A lo lejos pude ver a una pareja de esposos muy elegantes que tomaban de la mano a sus dos pequeños hijos rubios. El mayor parecía que tenía mi edad aunque se veía un poco más alto y el menor era solo un niño, tal vez de unos nueve años.**_

_**Mis papás se acercaron a ellos y los saludaron cordialmente.**_

_**-Ishida, ¿Cómo estas?-le dijo mi papá-**_

_**-Muy bien muy bien, mi amigo-le dijo el señor-cuanto tiempo sin verte**_

_**-Lo mismo digo-respondió mi papá-Oye te presentó a mi orgullo, mi pequeña hija Mimi-**_

_**-Hola-dije tímidamente-**_

_**-¡Que dulzura!-dijo la señora-bueno, ellos son mis hijos Yamato y Takeru-**_

_**-Que grande estas Yamato, ¿Cuántos años tienes?-le preguntó mi papá al mayor**_

_**-11, señor-dijo seriamente**_

_**-Vaya, tienes la misma edad que mi hija-dijo mi mamá uniéndose a la conversación**_

_**-Y el pequeño, ¿Cuántos años tiene?-preguntó mi papá**_

_**-Yo tengo 9, señor-dijo Takeru dulcemente. Su voz arrancaría una sonrisa a cualquiera.**_

_**Mis padres y los suyos estuvieron conversando un buen rato. Hasta que una señora con su hija se acercó a hablar con ellos.**_

_**-Ahh, mira te presentó a la señora Takenouichi-dijo el papá de los chicos a mi papá**_

_**-Mucho gusto-dijeron mis padres**_

_**-Igualmente-dijo la señora-Mi esposo esta por allá conversando con unos amigos, cuando se desocupe le dire que venga para conocerlos.**_

_**-Hola Sora-le dijo Yamato a la pelirroja que estaba al lado de su madre**_

_**-Hola Matt-respondió ella**_

_**-Miren, les presentó a mi hija Sora-dijo la señora**_

_**-Hola, soy Sora Takenouchi y tengo 11 años-dijo la niña**_

_**-Yo soy Mimi-le dije**_

_**Sonrió y yo también lo hice. Sabía que desde ese momento había ganado una buena amiga.**_

_**-Mira, nuestros hijos están comprometidos. Tú sabes cuestión de familias…-le explicó el señor Ishida a mis papás**_

_**-¿En serio?-preguntó mi papá sin podérselo creer-¿tan jóvenes?-**_

_**-Sí-dijo la señora Takenouchi-desde que tenían ocho años-**_

_**-¿Y Takeru?-preguntó mi mamá**_

_**-Pues él todavía no tiene prometida, supongo que debemos esperar-dijo la señora Ishida**_

_**Bueno esa había sido la conversación más extraña que había tenido en mi vida. No podía creer se hubieran comprometido siendo solo unos niños de ocho años. Ni siquiera sabía si se querían o no. **_

_**Después de eso mis padres me llevaron donde estaban los padres de Michael. Él ya era todo un adolescente, debía tener 13. **_

_**-Cuanto tiempo sin vernos-dijo el papá de Michael cuando nos vio**_

_**-Hola, ¿Cómo han estado?-dijo mi papá**_

_**-Muy bien, como siempre-dijeron ellos-¿podemos hablar en privado?**_

_**-Claro-respondió mi papá**_

_**Luego ellos cuatro se pusieron a cuchichear y a asentir el uno con el otro. Mientras Michael y yo nos quedamos atrás.**_

_**-Hola Mimi-dijo él**_

_**-Hola Michael-dije yo**_

_**Sentía la tensión del momento, no sabía que decir ni que hacer. Me sentía incomoda a su lado y presentía que algo iba a pasar pero no sabía que.**_

_**Nos quedamos allí parados durante un buen rato hasta que nuestros padres dejaron de hablar y se acercaron a nosotros. Los padres de Michael se lo llevaron por un lado y mis padres los siguieron conmigo de la mano. Me extrañaba lo que estaba ocurriendo.**_

_**-¿Qué pasa?-pregunté inocentemente a mis papas**_

_**-Estás oficialmente comprometida con su muchacho-dijo mi papá con mucho orgullo**_

_**-¿Qué?-pregunté sin comprender**_

_**-Lo anunciaremos en público-dijo mi mamá**_

_**Fin del flashback**_

Y así fue como ocurrió todo. Ni siquiera me lo consultaron antes de tomar una decisión pero como siempre nunca me toman en cuenta.

Eso pasó hace seis años. Después de que lo anunciaron a todo mundo, volvimos a Japón y me sentí un poco aliviada. Pensé que con el tiempo lo olvidarían pero no. Michael me escribía cartas cada semana. Algunas las leía por cortesía pero otras simplemente las dejaba allí por que siempre decían lo mismo.

¿Como se suponía que me casara con alguien que solo había visto 2 veces?y solo era una niña cuando lo conocí.

Como dije, solo lo había visto 2 veces. Nunca me había venido a visitar antes y no se por que tuvp que venir ahora que estaba tan tranquila y alegre. Ugh

No se que me pasa, cualquier chica normal estaría feliz de tener como prometido a un chico tan guapo y bueno pero yo no. Me sentía incomoda cuando estaba cerca de él. No como cuando estaba con… Tai…

Lo que me faltaba, estar pensando en él. Lo conocía poco pero no se porque desde la primera vez me agrado mucho y es un chico muy sincero. El único que no aguanta las bromas de Yamato. Eso me hizo sonreír.

Ahora pensaba en Yamato y Sora. Siempre se peleaban pero se notaba que se amaban, a su modo pero se querían mucho. No puedo creer que ellos pudieran haber superado lo de su compromiso. Que ellos al final se hubieran enamorado no quería decir que yo me iba a terminar enamorando de Michael. La diferencia era que ellos se veían todos lo días y convivían pero yo y él ni siquiera nos veíamos una vez al año.

¿Por qué tenía que haber regresado? ¿Qué hacía aquí? Esas preguntas me las tenía que responder alguien ya o explotaría de dudas.

Estaba concentrada en mis pensamientos pero algo me interrumpió. Alguien tiraba piedras desde el jardín hasta mi ventana del segundo piso. Si mis padres lo oían se alterarían asi que sería mejor que viera quien era.

Me asome por la ventana para darme con la sorpresa de que allí abajo estaba…

* * *

**Espero que les haya gustado este capi, el siguiente será desde el punto de vista normal. Dejen sus reviews plis… ¿y quien será la persona que fue a visitar a mimi?**


	7. Chapter 7

**Otro capi… espero que les guste. Disculpen la demora, lo que pasa es que no he tenido mucho tiempo para escribir…**

* * *

**Tú porrista y yo futbolista**

Mimi se asomó por la ventana para darse con la sorpresa que allí abajo había alguien que no esperaba ver.

-¿Qué haces aquí?-le gritó desde la ventana

-Tenemos que hablar-le dijo la voz

-¿Cómo llegaste a mi casa?-preguntó incrédula

-Digamos que un rubio amigo tuyo es amigo de hermana y me lo dijo-le contestó Tai

-Mis padres pueden verte-le advirtió al castaño

-No importa, tengo que preguntarte algo-le dijo él

-¿No lo puedes dejar para mañana?-

-NOOO-dijo Tai fastidiado

-Está bien pero no grites-le dijo ella-espera un momento. Alejo la cabeza de la ventana y se dirigió a su cama de donde sacó todas las sábanas y las empezó a amarrar unas con otras y después se lo arrojó a Tai.

-Sube-le dijo Mimi

Tai la miro perplejo.

-¿Estas bromeando?-preguntó

-¿Quieres hablar conmigo no?, entonces sube-

Tai tomó las sábanas y empezó a escalar por la pared de la casa de Mimi. En poco tiempo llegó al segundo piso y entró por la ventana de su cuarto.

-Bueno, ya que estas aquí, ¿Qué querías decirme?-le dijo Mimi en cuanto el estuvo dentro

-Bueno, eso rubio amigo tuyo… no me agrada mucho, parece que oculta algo…-dijo nervioso y con dificultad

-Michael no es mi amigo-dijo tajante

-Bueno, tu novio-dijo aún con dificultad

-No es mi novio-dijo nerviosa

El rostro de Tai pareció iluminarse con la emoción pero después la duda volvió a invadir sus pensamientos.

-Entonces…-dijo él

-Michael es…-dijo con muchos nervios-mi…prometido-

-¿QUÉ?-gritó

-SHHHHH, cállate que te pueden escuchar-le advirtió

-¿Comprometida?-preguntó molesto

-¿Y a ti que te importa?-contestó con otra pregunta. Tai parecía nervioso ante esta repentina pregunta.

-Bueno…pues tú…eres mi amiga ¿no?-dijo lentamente-pues, ya te dije que me parece que oculta algo-

-¿Y como lo sabes?, solo lo has visto una vez-le espetó

-Intuición masculina-dijo Tai quien parecía confundido con lo que acababa de decir

-Creí que era, "intuición femenina"-se burló del castaño

-Es lo mismo, pero es cosa de hombres-dijo cortante- de cualquier modo, solo te quiero ayudar

-Te agradecería que no te metieras en mi vida-le dijo Mimi enojada con él

-Me preocupa-dijo él tiernamente

-No tienes por que-dijo indiferente

-Averiguaré lo que trama-murmuró decidido

-Pues cuando lo hagas me lo dices ¿ok?-dijo Mimi-Ahora vete antes de que mis papás entren y te vean-

-Está bien-le contestó-pero te demostraré que tengo razón. Cogió las sábanas y bajo por la pared como había subido. Cuando llegó al jardín, se fue por donde había llegado.

-¿Tendrá razón Tai?-pensó ella quien había notado algo raro en Michael hoy cuando la fue a recoger a la escuela.

-Es solo mi imaginación-dijo ella para sí misma

* * *

Sora estaba en su habitación pensando en muchas cosas. Sabía que estaba evitando a Matt por tonterías como lo de detención pero solo era una excusa para guardar la verdadera razón por la que lo evitaba.

Habían estado juntos por casi 9 años, ¿pero que hubiera pasado si sus padres no los comprometían?

Alguien tocó la puerta de su habitación y la abrió sin esperar la respuesta de adentro. Matt se asomó por la puerta.

-¿Puedo?-preguntó

-Ya estas aquí ¿no?-dijo fríamente

-Tu mamá me dejo entrar-dijo Matt

-Tienes las cosas demasiado fáciles en esta casa-exclamó Sora

-¿Qué es lo que te molesta?-preguntó Matt indignado-Si es por lo detención… ya te dije que lo siento-

-NO…no es eso-dijo rápidamente

-¿Entonces?-

-Alguna vez te has preguntado… ¿Qué hubiera pasado con nosotros si no estuviéramos comprometidos?-preguntó Sora ante la duda de Matt

-No en realidad-dijo Matt

-Eso mismo digo yo, tal vez ni siquiera nos hablaríamos, o tal vez tu estarías con alguien más, tal vez ni siquiera nos hubiéramos conocido-

-Cálmate-la tranquilizó-¿por qué repentinamente piensas en eso?-

-No lo sé, simplemente que durante los últimos 9 años me he hecho a la idea de ti y solo tú…-Matt la interrumpió

-¿No estás segura de lo nuestro?-preguntó Matt

-No es eso Matt-respondió ante la mirada de su novio-yo te quiero mucho… pero he pensado que las cosas entre lo nuestro no se dieron de manera normal-

-No te entiendo de veras-dijo él tratando de no pensar en ello

-Lo que quiero decir es que… nuestros padres nos obligaron a estar juntos…-

-Pero nos enamoramos con el tiempo, ¿o no?-preguntó él

-Sí, pero ¿y si no hubiera sido así?-dijo ella

-¿Quieres terminar conmigo?-respondió con otra pregunta

-No es de esa manera Matt…-dijo Sora tratando de no enfadar a Matt

-Te comprendo-dijo él tiernamente- Quieres ver que pasa si cambiamos nuestra rutina ¿no?-

-Exactamente-dijo feliz de que la comprendiera

-Será divertido-dijo él-

-¿Divertido?-preguntó ella sin comprender

-Sí, será como si recién nos conociéramos-dijo él. Se levantó de la cama de Sora, en donde había estado sentado y salió. –Nos vemos-dijo a través de la puerta

-Claro-respondió ella- ¿Será lo correcto?-

* * *

Estaba corriendo por el denso bosque y la oscuridad y la niebla le impedía ver adelante. Escuchaba pasos detrás de ella. Pero de repente algo cambio… la niebla se disipó y empezó a llover…

-Que extraño-pensó ella mientras seguía corriendo por el bosque. Sentía que las gotas de lluvia caían en su piel realmente. Y entonces volvió a escuchar su voz…

-Kari-decía- Kari…. ¿Kari?...-decía la suave voz del muchacho

De pronto volvió a la realidad y se despertó para ver el rostro de TK, que estaba delante de ella tratando de despertarla. Se había quedado dormida de nuevo.

-Te volviste a dormir, por suerte no ha llegado nadie todavía-dijo el rubio

-Lo que pasa es que no he podido dormir bien-admitió ella

TK se sentó a su lado aunque ese no era su asiento y empezaron a hablar.

-¿Me quieres contar tu sueño?-preguntó él

-Te vas a burlar de mi…-

-Te prometo que no-dijo con una sonrisa sincera

-Esta bien-se rindió al fin y le contó lo que había soñado todas y cada una de las noches desde que había llegado a ese pueblo.

-¿Siempre es lo mismo?-le preguntó

-Si pero esta vez… cambio…-empezó a explicar-la niebla desapareció y empezó a llover

-Que extraño-admitió TK- ¿Y sabes quien es el chico?-

-No pero se parece a…-calló en ese momento. No podía decirle a quien se parecía, realmente se burlaría si le decía.

TK se le quedó mirando esperando por la respuesta.

-No nada olvidalo-dijo nerviosamente.

Como caída del cielo, Yolei llegó en ese momento para interrumpir su conversación. Al verla, TK se levantó de su asiento y se dirigió al suyo al fondo de la clase.

-Hola Kari-dijo ella-hola TK-le saludó desde la entrada

-Hola-dijo él en dirección a su sitio

Se sentó al lado de su amiga y murmuró algo inaudible para el rubio.

-¿De que hablaban?-susurró la pregunta

-No preguntes-respondió Kari también en susurros dejando a su amiga con la duda.

* * *

A la hora del almuerzo, Tai salió apresuradamente a la cafetería. Corría por los pasillos pero se percató de que Mimi estaba colgando un anunció en el tablón. Cuando ella se fue, él se acercó a leerlo y una gran idea se le apareció en la cabeza.

Fue directamente al sitio donde estaban sentadas Kari y sus amigas. Tomó una silla y se sentó al lado de su hermana rápidamente.

-Disculpa…-dijo Rika fastidiada por la repentina aparición del castaño.

-Tengo que hablar con mi hermana-dijo dándole la espalda para hablar con Kari

Joe e Izzy se acercaron también a la mesa de las chicas y se sentaron sin inmutarse por las miradas de ellas.

-Superior Joe-dijo Yolei en cuanto vio al peli azul

-Señorita Inoue-respondió él

-Vamos no sean tan formales ustedes dos-les dijo Izzy en cuanto llegó

Rika los miró desconcertada.

-¿Qué hacen aquí?-preguntó

-Kari, tengo una idea genial-

-Pues, suéltalo ya-le apremió ella

-Yo entraré al equipo de fútbol y tú… al equipo de porristas…-dijo él nervioso ante la mirada incrédula de su hermana

-¡¿QUÉ?!-gritaron al mismo tiempo Rika y Yolei

-Estas bromeando, ¿verdad?-dijo la castaña

-No, así podremos espiar a tú sabes quien-dijo Tai-vamos Kari…

-No lo haré-dijo tajante

-Podrás hacerle porras al equipo de basquetbol-le insistió a su hermana haciendo que se sonrojara ante el comentario-

-¡CÁLLATE, TAI!- gritó Kari

Yolei, Izzy y Rika rieron por lo bajo. Al ver esto a Kari se le ocurrió una idea genial.

-Esta bien, lo haré pero… solo si Yolei y Rika también entran-

-¡¿QUÉ?!-volvieron a gritar ambas

-Lo que dije-dijo tajante

-Sabes lo que opinamos de las porristas-dijo Rika

-Yo lo haré…pero con una condición Tai-dijo Yolei con un tono de misterio

-Lo que quieras-respondió alegre

-Que cuando entres al equipo de fútbol, me consigas una cita con Ken Ichijouji-dijo con determinación

-HECHO-dijo él

-Estas asumiendo que vas a entrar al equipo, pero todavía no lo has hecho-dijo Izzy

-Lo se pero lo haré-dijo seguro de si mismo

-Yo no voy entrar al equipo de porristas, NI LOCA-dijo Rika

-Te conseguiré una cita con quien quieras…-le insistió el mayor de los Yagami-hablaré con Matt Ishida si lo quieres

-Ja, todos sabemos que preferirías tirarte del quinto piso antes que pedirle un favor a Matt-le molesto Joe

-Tienes razón… bueno tal vez no Matt, ¿pero que tal Takeru?-

-Él es de Kari- intervino Yolei

-¡YOLEI!-gritó Kari

Tai frunció el ceño

-Olvídalo…Takeru no-dijo Tai-¿Henry Wong?-

-NI LOCA-gritó Rika

Ahora fue Kari quien se rió por lo bajo.

-Por favor-rogó Tai

-Podrás burlarte todo lo que quieras de ellas dentro del equipo-agregó Yolei

-Lo pensaré-dijo ella

-¡GENIAL!-gritó Tai

-Pero todavía tienes que entrar al equipo de fútbol-dijo Izzy

-No creo que sea difícil-dijo él

-Ves al chico que esta allá-dijo Joe señalando a una de las mesas del centro

-¿Davis Motomiya?-preguntó Tai incrédulo

-NO, él no-dijo Izzy-el que esta sentado a espaldas de Davis en la otra mesa-dijo refiriéndose a un muchacho alto de cabello largo y negro.

-Es Kouji Minamoto-dijo Joe-capitán del equipo de fútbol

-¿Y que tiene?-preguntó Tai con curiosidad

-Es el mejor de todos-explicaba Izzy-Esta en tercero y es el capitán, nos llevó a la victoria la temporada pasada-

-…-

-Hace unas semanas se fracturó la rodilla y no va a poder jugar durante toda la temporada-agregó Izzy-y no hemos ganado un solo juego sin él

Tai se quedó pensativo y en silencio.

-Se siente un poco culpable y no habla con nadie que no sea su hermano Kouichi o su novia Izumi…-dijo Joe-con suerte y logras decirle hola-

-Hablaré con él-se levantó decidido

Kari lo tomó por un brazo e Izzy por el otro y lo volvieron a sentar

-Mejor hazlo mañana-dijo Kari

-Sí, creo que tienen razón-asintió Tai

…

* * *

**Bueno, ese fue el cap espero que les haya gustado y de nuevo disculpen la demora. Espero que el siguiente no me tome tanto tiempo…gracias por leer y por sus buenos reviews…sigan dejándolos plis**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hola a todos, bueno les tengo que decir que ya no voy a poder seguir escribiendo con tanta frecuencia como antes pero tratare de seguir esta historia…**

**Disclaimer: Bueno creo que he olvidado ponerlo en los capis anteriores pero Digimon no es de mi pertenecía(n/a: que más quisiera yo que así fuera)**

* * *

**Guerra de comida**

Kari se levantó de su asiento con su bandeja de comida en las manos cuando terminó de comer. Se dirigía al tacho de basura, sin darse cuenta se resbaló con un poco de leche que alguien había dejado caer sin querer.

Los restos de comida salieron volando por los aires y aterrizaron encima de la persona menos esperada, Mimi Tachicawa.

Ella pegó un grito al cielo que se escuchó por toda la cafetería. Dirigió su mirada asesina a la culpable del asunto.

-¡Hikari Yagami, eres mujer muerta! –gritó mientras la perseguía por todo el comedor. Tomó un pedazo de pastel de una mesa cercana y se lo tiró, pero como era un blanco en movimiento el pastel le cayó a otra persona.

-¡MIMI!-gritó el rubio que fue victima del ataque de ella

-Oops, lo siento Matt-se disculpó. Él la miraba con cara de querer asesinarla pero se detuvo cuando vio a un castaño riéndose estrepitosamente en sus narices.

-¡Tú no te rías tanto Yagami…!-le gritó Matt. Aprovechando que Tai estaba distraído riéndose, cogió algo de la comida de su hermano y se lo tiró.

El plato de comida aterrizó perfectamente en la cara del castaño que se puso rojo de furia.

Toda la cafetería contemplaba el hecho con mucho interés. Nadie se preocupaba por detener la pelea de comida.

Tai hizo lo mismo que Matt, tomó algo de comida de su plato y se lo arrojó. Matt lo pudo esquivar a tiempo y jactaba de su agilidad. Cuando recobró la compostura, se dio cuenta que la comida había aterrizado en la vestimenta de Sora.

-¡Ustedes dos, idiotas. Siempre me meten en problemas!- le gritó Sora a los dos chicos. Ella decidió vengarse de Tai y le tiró lo primero que encontró. Este logró esquivarlo, pero TK no tuvo tanta suerte.

Davis que había estado callado durante todo el rato rompió a reír como un loco. Estaba ya en el suelo de tanta risa que le daba.

-¡Te voy a hacer llorar Motomiya!-amenazó TK. Era la primera vez que Kari veía a TK reaccionar así pero le parecía muy divertido. El rubio cogió algo de la mesa y apunto a Davis quien se movió a tiempo para evitar que le cayera.

Era impresionante que alguien con tanta puntería como TK, hubiera fallado. Por desgracia, el plato de comida le cayó a Kari, lo que provocó que Davis se tirara de nuevo al suelo a reírse.

En venganza, ambos se acercaron sigilosamente y lo atacaron al mismo tiempo. Davis se levantó enfurecido y empezó a perseguir al rubio, quien corría a pasos agigantados alrededor de la cafetería.

El castaño tomó la ensalada de Ken y la arrojó a ningún lugar en particular. Los tomates y la lechuga salieron volaron por los aires y aterrizaron en Yolei, quien no había tenido nada que ver en la guerra de comida antes.

Era muy obvio que a Yolei le desagradaba Davis pero con lo que acababa de pasar Yolei sería capaz de decapitarlo allí mismo.

-¡MOTOMIYA!-gritó Yolei. Davis salió disparado hacia cualquier lugar seguido por Yolei.

En ese momento, alguien interrumpió el enorme escándalo que se había formado. El director entro a la cafetería con una seriedad máxima, convenientemente todos se quedaron paralizados y callados en cuento entró.

-¡Ishida, Yagami, Takenouchi,Tachicawa,Inoue y Motomiya!-gritó el señor-¡A quienes no se apelliden así, los quiero fuera de mis vista!

-¡Uno!, ¡Dos!...-antes de que pudiera terminar el conteo, todos habían escapado los más rápido que pudieron-¡Tres!

-Su comportamiento es INACEPTABLE-les dijo el director poniendo énfasis en la última palabra.

Los ocho chicos lo siguieron hacia la dirección. Mimi no dejaba de mirar a Kari. Si las miradas mataran, Kari ya estaría en suelo sin vida. Lo único que podía hacer era rehuir a su mirada furtiva. Por otro lado, Yolei y Davis no paraban de discutir hasta de tonterías que no tenían nada que ver con el asunto.

Matt miraba a Tai, Tai miraba a Matt, Sora los quería matar a ambos. TK estaba callado y sereno, más de lo que debería estar en una situación como esa.

Llegaron a la dirección y se callaron. Las chicas tomaron asiento en las sillas que estaban delante del escritorio del director, y los chicos se quedaron de pie.

-¿Alguien me va a explicar lo que ocurrió?-les preguntó a ninguno en especial. Todos comenzaron a hablar al mismo tiempo y a defenderse.

-¡SILENCIO!-gritó el director harto de la bulla.-Uno a la vez-

Todos comenzaron de nuevo a hablar al mismo tiempo y a dar sus puntos de vista del asunto.

-YA-dijo él callándoles- a ver, joven Ishida explíquese-refiriéndose a TK

-Comenzó siendo un accidente-dijo explicando lo sucedido con Kari

-¿Y entonces por que se volvió la tercera guerra mundial?-les preguntó

Y otra vez, todos empezaron a hablar al mismo tiempo. Nadie podía entender lo que decían.

-BASTA-los calló de nuevo-como veo que no vamos a llegar a ninguna parte con las explicaciones, pasaremos al castigo-

-¿QUÉ?-gritaron todos al unísono

-¿Y que esperaban?, ¿Qué no se les castigará?-les preguntó desafiante-Limpiaran el comedor por una semana.

A algunos se les podía ver la cara de alivio pero el castigo todavía no había terminado de ser explicado.

-Después de clase-sentenció-entonces olvídense de las actividades extracurriculares, como los deportes por ejemplo-

-Pero hay practica de porristas-intervino Mimi-y no puedo faltar

-Y yo tengo práctica de baloncesto, ya va a comenzar el campeonato-dijo TK un poco alterado

-Pues entonces cancélenlos, son los capitanes ¿no?-dijo con un tono burlón

-Yo no puedo faltar al fútbol, Minamoto me va a degollar-dijo Davis

-Sería algo bueno-murmuró Yolei

-¡TE ESCUCHE, INOUE!-gritó Davis

-No he terminado aún-dijo molesto- también… cocinaran la comida para la escuela, por toda la semana-dijo lentamente-lo que incluye lavar los platos, por supuesto-

Todos quedaron boquiabiertos ante la inmensidad del castigo. Entre ellos, solo Matt sabía cocinar bien. Los demás no tenían muy buenas habilidades culinarias. ¿Cómo se suponía que cocinaran para tantas personas?

-Si ya quedo claro…-dijo el director ante el silencio sepulcral-pueden retirarse, los espero mañana en la tarde.

Todos salieron sin decir una sola palabra, ya no tenía sentido que fueran a sus aulas porque solo faltaban cinco minutos para que sonara la campana de salida.

-Ni creas que esto se ha acabado Hikari Yagami-amenazó Mimi a la castaña

-Tachicawa…fue un accidente-se defendió Kari

-Me vengaré porque por tu culpa estoy castigada-le espetó. Mimi no la dejo responder porque salió al instante muy molesta.

Kari miró a su hermano que estaba un poco atontado por lo que les había pasado.

-Considera un hecho que Mimi Tachicawa me odia-murmuró Kari-ahora no podre entrar al grupo de porristas-

-Descuida, yo te ayudaré-dijo Tai. Kari no sabía a que se refería su hermano pero no le quedaba de otra más que confiar en él. Ambos salieron en dirección al estacionamiento. Yolei y Davis tomaron caminos separados dejando solo a los Ishida y a Sora.

-¿Nos vamos Sora?-le dijo TK

-No te preocupes Takeru, me voy con Mimi-respondió Sora. Solo le dirigió una mirada a su ex novio y se retiró.

Takeru estaba desconcertado. Ya no sabía lo que ocurría entre su hermano y Sora. Ambos se dirigieron a su Mercedes y empezaron la marcha. TK se sentó en el asiento del copiloto.

-¿Qué pasa entre tú y Sora?-preguntó TK

-¿No te enteraste?-preguntó pero al ver la cara de desconcierto de su hermano, se respondió el mismo- Sora terminó conmigo… es parte de su juego "deberíamos darnos tiempo".

-¿Y por que le sigues el "juego"?-dijo TK

-Vamos a ver cuanto tiempo aguanta ella sin mí-dijo Matt un poco presumiendo

-Ay hermano, tu ego es más grande que todo Japón-se burló el menor-vamos a ver si no te sale el tiro por la culata y tú terminas siendo quien no aguante sin ella-

-No te preocupes, lo tengo todo calculado-dijo Matt poniendo su cara de perversidad

-¿Qué piensas hacer?-preguntó desconcertado

-Una palabra de cinco letras-fue lo único que le respondió Yamato a su hermano.

TK se quedó pensando en que podía estar tramando su hermano y la única palabra de cinco letras que se le ocurrió en ese momento fue C-E-L-O-S.

* * *

**Espero que les haya gustado. Bye y dejen su reviews xfis…**


	9. Chapter 9

**Hola soy yo de nuevo con la conti… **

* * *

**Soborno**

Matt y TK seguían su camino en dirección a su casa. Su hermano había dejado a TK confundido acerca de sus planes. Si de algo estaba seguro era de que hermano estaba decido a hacer algo.

-Oye hermano… ¿y que es lo que piensas hacer?-preguntó Takeru

-Ya te lo dije, una palabra de cinco letras-respondió Yamato, un poco indiferente

-¿Piensas darle celos a Sora?-preguntó tratando de comprobar sus sospechas

-Exacto-dijo Matt-¡que inteligente eres hermanito!-

-Bueno, ¿y como piensas hacerlo?-

-También eres muy chismoso-murmuró

-¿Me lo dirás? ¿Con quien piensas darle celos?- decía con mucha curiosidad

-Pues estaba pensando en…-se quedó callado un rato- no sé

-¡Que buen plan!-dijo sarcásticamente

-Por eso estas tú, para ayudarme con la lista-dijo Matt

-No voy a ayudarte con estupideces, Matt-

-Soy tu hermano mayor ¿no?-

-Y no puedo creer que utilices eso a tu favor. Bueno, en realidad SÍ puedo creerlo- dijo TK

-Bueno, puedes quitar de la lista a Mimi-empezó a decir Matt-Es nuestra amiga y además Michael me asesinaría-

TK puso cara de resignado, no le quedaba de otra mas que ayudar a su hermano en esto. Esperaba que Sora no se lo tomara a mal. Se quedó callado y esperó a que su hermano terminara con sus tonterías.

-¿Qué tal Hikari Yagami?-preguntó Matt, tratándose de él se esperaría que hubiese sido en un tono de burla.

TK puso los ojos como platos.

-¿Estas loco?-le preguntó a su hermano algo enojado

-Tienes razón, ella no. Es hermana del Taichi Yagami.-dijo Matt sin seriedad alguna en el caso.

Matt se quedó pensativo durante un buen rato.

-veamos… ¿Izumi Orimoto?-

-Hermano, ella esta con Minamoto-dijo TK tajantemente

-Bueno entonces tendré que pensar en alguien más….

* * *

Seguía corriendo por el denso y oscuro bosque que la rodeaba. ¿Que significaba todo eso? ¿Por qué tenía tanto miedo? ¿De quien escapaba? ¿Por qué estaba allí? Todas esas interrogantes pasaban por la cabeza de Hikari cada vez que despertaba después de aquel sueño.

Estaba cansada que podría haberse quedado dormida de nuevo pero el miedo de volver a soñar con todo eso le invadía todo el ser.

Tenía que encontrar respuestas a todo eso sino nunca más volvería a dormir y si que lo extrañaba. Bajo las escaleras, desganada y casi se tropieza con Tai.

-¿Otra vez lo mismo?-le preguntó su hermano preocupado por ella

-Sí, siempre es igual-dijo resignada

-Oye se que sonara estúpido pero…creo saber donde encontrar alguien que te ayude-dijo Tai, despertando la curiosidad de su hermana menor.

-¡Pues no te calles!-dijo ella

-Bueno… una adivina, tu sabes las que leen las cartas y ven el futuro. Supongo que también pueden interpretar sueños ¿no?

-Hermano, eso es… ninguna mala idea-admitió su hermana

-Soy un genio y tú lo sabes-dijo presumiendo

Kari lo golpeó en el estómago y este se agacho por el dolor.

-Eres una mujer cruel-dijo Tai apenas pudiendo hablar

-Iré después de clases y tú me vas a acompañar-dijo ella muy decidida

-Ah, se te olvida un pequeño detalle-al ver la cara de confusión de su hermana, este le explicó-¿el castigo?-

-Bueno, buscaremos la manera de ir-le dijo

* * *

Tai y Kari llegaron a la escuela temprano y vieron que ya habían llegado varias personas. Parecía que Mimi y TK habían convocado a sus respectivos equipos para avisarles de su pequeño percance. Por otro lado, Matt no desaprovechaba la oportunidad de flirtear con alguna chica del equipo de porristas.

-Lo lamento chicas pero tendremos que cancelar el entrenamiento de esta semana, Sora y yo estamos castigadas-explicaba Mimi al su equipo

Con las caras decepcionadas tuvieron que aceptar lo que su capitana les decía porque no podían practicar su rutina sin ella y sin Sora, que era la co-capitana.

TK parecía estar en el mismo dilema que Mimi, pero para él las cosas eran más difíciles. Se acercaba el inicio del campeonato inter escolar de básquet y tenía que darles una explicación a su equipo y a su entrenador.

-Chicos, tendrán que practicar sin mi y no se preocupen yo hablaré con el entrenador-decía él

-¿No puedes hacer nada, Takaishi?-le preguntó Kouchi Kimura, quien era parte del equipo.

-Lo siento amigos-se disculpó él

Al ver Matt que el director entraba en la escuela, se le ocurrió una gran idea.

-Chicos creo que ya lo tengo resuelto-dijo Matt levantándose de su asiento

-¿Qué piensas hacer, Ishida?-le preguntó Tai, quien estaba allí con Kari

-Tú solo observa y aprende, Yagami-le dijo él rubio y se acercó a donde estaba el director

Desde donde ellos estaban no podían escuchar mucho de su conversión pero algo podían entender.

-Señor, ¿puedo hablar con usted?-preguntó Matt educadamente

-Dígame joven Ishida, no tengo tanto tiempo-le respondió indiferentemente

-¿Sabía usted que hoy en la tarde a un partido de basquetbol?-

-Sí, quien no lo va a saber si será uno de los más importantes del país-

-Bueno, tengo entendido que tiene un hijo en la universidad y… pues… ¿no le gustaría ir?-

-Pues claro que sí, pero las entradas están agotadas desde el mes pasado-

-Pero, yo le puedo dar las mías,tengo dos extra. Pensaba ir, pero como usted sabe mi hermano y yo estamos castigados-dijo

-¿A que viene todo esto?-preguntó el director

-Bueno, no querrá quedarse un viernes por la tarde a cuidar que unos jóvenes inconscientes cumplan con su castigo, pudiendo ir a un partido que pasará a la historia de Japón- Matt tenía un poder para sonar muy convincente porque el director empezaba en caer en su trampa.

-Joven Ishida, yo no acepto sobornos-dijo el director tratando de sonar duro

-No me malentienda, no estoy tratando de sobornarlo. Solo digo que no quiere recordar este día como el día en el que tuvo que quedarse en la escuela por un castigo sin sentido-dijo Matt

-Tienes razón-admitió el director-Bueno Ishida, esta bien. Pospondré su castigo, pero no crea que lo olvidaré-

-No se preocupe señor, se que es usted un muy buen director y una persona muy compasiva. Se lo agradecemos de antemano-dijo Matt cordialmente

Matt sacó las entradas de su bolsillo discretamente y se las dio. Se despidieron con la mano y cada uno retomó su camino.

-Matt, eres el rey del chantaje-le dijo Mimi en cuanto llegó

-Muchas gracias-dijo él muy alegre de su logro

-Eso estuvo mal-le dijo Sora-pero …gracias fue genial-admitió ella con dificultad

-Debo admitir que estuvo muy bien, Ishida-dijo Tai

-Sí, me debes una Yagami-le dijo al castaño

-Yo no te debo nada, es lo que me debías por casi atropellarme. ¿Lo recuerdas?-dijo enfurecido

-Lo que tú digas-dijo él indiferentemente

Kari se acercó a su hermano para decirle algo importante.

-Ahora ya puedes acompañarme a tú sabes donde-susurró ella en su oído

-Lo siento hermanita pero tengo que aprovechar que estoy librado del castigo para hablar con Minamoto-murmuró Tai- Y tu debería hacer lo mismo con el equipo de porristas

-Tai, Mimi Tachicawa me odia. ¿Qué crees que hará cuando me vea a mis amigas y a mí haciendo las pruebas para el equipo?

-Vamos Kari, me lo prometiste-rogó Tai y puso cara de cachorrito

-Yo no te prometí nada-dijo ella

-Hazlo por tu hermano mayor, ¿si?-siguió insistiendo-Y te prometo que te acompañaré mañana

-Esta bien, pero tú serás el responsable si Tachicawa me despedaza y yo ya tenga un mañana-

-Gracias hermanita-dijo él

Estaba decidido a que ambos afrontarían el riesgo de enfrentarse a ellos para poder entrar a sus equipos. Para Kari, eso iba a ser una guerra y lo de su sueño tendría que esperar.

* * *

**Bueno, este fue el capi. Fue un poco corto porque no tenía mucho tiempo. Trataré de actualizar lo pronto posible. Pronto se sabra lo del sueño de Kari. Bye y dejen sus reviews…**


	10. Chapter 10

**Las practicas empiezan**

Kari estaba caminando por los pasillos después de que sonara la campana del receso. Estaba un poco distraída y pensativa, TK la vio y la interceptó en el camino.

-Hola Kari-le dijo el rubio muy alegre

-Hola-dijo aun muy distraída

-Oí que tú y tus amigas van a hacer la prueba para el equipo de porristas… pues quería desearte suerte-dijo él

-Espera, ¿Quién te lo dijo?-preguntó muy intrigada

-Por ahí lo escuche-dijo tratando de librarse y de librar al culpable

-¿Fue Yolei verdad?, dímelo-amenazó Kari

-Pues……..-

-No importa, de todos modos Mimi me odia. Ni siquiera me podré parar en el campo sin morir aplastada por ella-

-Ella no es así, Kari-le explicaba TK- Como capitana, debe querer lo mejor para su equipo aunque eso represente tener que aceptar a alguien que no le agrade-

-¿Lo dices por experiencia?-preguntó Kari, divertida

-Hey, no puedes atacarme así, no tienes pruebas- dijo él

Ambos estuvieron así riendo por un buen rato. Llegaron cerca al salón de sus hermanos y vieron algo que los sorprendió, Tai estaba hablando con Sora. Pero si nunca hablaban, a menos que Matt estuviera de por medio.

-¿Qué quieres Tai?-le preguntó Sora un poco indiferente

-Necesito que me ayudes, ¿tú eres amiga de Michael, el novio de Mimi?-

-¿Por qué te importa?-le preguntó

Tai se puso nervioso ante la pregunta y Sora se dio cuenta de lo que pasaba.

-No importa, me agradas más que él-dijo haciendo que el castaño se sonrojara. Como era posible que lo interpretara tan fácilmente, pensaba Tai.- ¿en que quieres que te ayude?

-Pues, tu amigo no me da buena espina. Debemos espiarlo-murmuró

-¿Estas loco?-preguntó casi gritando

-SHHHHHHH-

-No cuentes conmigo en eso-susurró

Ambos se estaban acercando cada vez más porque estaban hablando lo más bajo posible. Matt, quien en ese momento estaba conversando con Mimi se les quedó mirando.

-¿Qué pasa entre esos dos?-le preguntó algo molesto a Mimi

-Matt, son dos personas conversando. Nada fuera de lo común-dijo ella

Matt veía como hablaban cada vez más bajo y al parecer se molestó.

-¿Te importa si te beso?-le preguntó

-¿Perdón?-preguntó confundida

Pero antes de que alguien pudiera responder a su pregunta, Matt había puesto sus labios en los de ella. Justo en el preciso momento en el que Sora volteaba verlos. Se sorprendió mucho y lo único que se lo ocurrió fue hacer lo mismo. Se acercó Tai y lo besó.

Kari y TK se quedaron boquiabiertos al ver aquella escena sin mencionar que media escuela también los miraba con mucha curiosidad

-Creo que a Michael no le va gustar eso-dijo TK señalando a su hermano y a Mimi.

-Yo creo que tu hermano no le va a gustar eso-dijo ella señalando a Tai.

………

-Sora me halagas pero yo…-trató de decir Tai después del beso pero Sora lo interrumpió

-¡CALLATE!-dijo ella

Por otro lado, Mimi también le reclamaba a Matt por lo hizo.

-Te patearía el trasero de no ser porque la mitad de los estudiantes de esta escuela no están mirando-dijo ella algo enojada

-Lo siento, pero era necesario. Además no digas que no te avise-dijo Matt con toda la tranquilidad del mundo. Mimi estaba molesta pero no podía decir que él no tenía razón.

Matt se alejó y se fue. Todos allí lo miraban pasar y murmuraban cosas inaudibles, pero él ya se imaginaba de qué se trataba. Era obvio que le gustaba ser el centro de atención, aunque no hubiera sido la mejor forma de hacerlo.

En parte había logrado su objetivo pero algo todavía no lo dejaba en paz. ¿Qué hacía Sora hablando con Tai Yagami, Si normalmente no se hablaban? , es más a Matt le parecía que a ella no le agradaba por ocasionar que la castigaran dos veces.

Por otro lado, Sora se acercó a donde estaba Mimi para hablar. Ambas se fueron a un lado para que nadie las oyera y no llamar la atención.

-Sora, te juro que yo no hice nada-se defendió Mimi-Matt me besó

-¿Qué?-preguntó indignada

-Además, tú estabas besándote con Tai-le recriminó la peli rosada

-Pero, yo…-

-Amiga, sabes que nunca haría algo que te perjudicara a ti y a Matt. Ustedes son mis mejores amigos-dijo ella sinceramente

-Tienes razón-admitió la peli roja- No deberíamos pelear, además yo ya termine con Matt-

-Sí… y quien te cree que no te importa lo que él haga-dijo burlándose de su amiga

Sora se sonrojó y lo negó pero en el fondo ambas sabían que Mimi tenía razón.

-Por cierto, Matt besa muy bien-bromeó la peli rosada

Sora la miró con cara de sorpresa, ella solo sonrió y siguieron su camino.

* * *

Un chico rubio y guapo corría por los pasillos con rostro enojado. Al ver una cabellera castaña y alborotada , lo alcanzó con rapidez.

-Por fin te encuentro-dijo el rubio

-¿Qué quieres?-preguntó bruscamente el castaño

-¡Saber porque te estabas besando con mi novia!-gritó Matt

-Que te importa lo que yo haga- respondió Tai-si mal no recuerdo, ella ya no es tu novia-

Ambos se quedaron frente a frente mirándose como si se quisieran matar.

-Ah y para tú información sabiondo, ella fue la que me besó-añadió Tai- ¿Y tú que hacía besando a Mimi? ¿Acaso no tiene novio?

-No molestes, Yagami-dijo Matt-Lo que yo haga no es tu incumbencia

-Lo mismo digo yo-

Ambos estaban muy alterados y Matt le dio un golpe a Tai. Este no se quedó de brazos cruzados y respondió a sus golpes. Al ver esto, TK y Kari se acercaron a separar a sus hermanos antes de que alguien los viera.

-Matt, ya basta-le decía TK mientras forcejeaba con él

-Hermano, párala ya-dijo mientras intentaba detener a su hermano

Los dos se calmaron y ellos los dejaron. Ambos gritaron al unísono:

-y tú, ALEJATE DE MI HERMANA-

-y tú, ALEJATE DE MI HERMANO-

Cada uno tomó su camino dejando a los menores con la palabra en la boca.

-No estarán hablando en serio- dijo Kari sorprendida

-Y lo peor es que creen que los vamos a obedecer-dijo TK

* * *

Ya había terminado las clases y solo estaban en colegio aquellos que tenían una actividad extracurricular. Ya que Matt los había salvado del castigo, TK se encontraba en el gimnasio practicando con sus compañeros de equipo.

Él estaba mirando por la ventana que daba al patio, donde estaban las porrista practicando su rutina. Henry, se acercó a donde estaba.

-Hoy es la prueba de Hikari y las demás ¿no?-preguntó

-Sí, quiero saber como le va-dijo el rubio

-Mimi puede ser un poco dura, pero lo harán bien-dijo Henry

-¿Un poco?- preguntó Kouchi, quien se había acercado con algunos compañeros a donde estaban sud amigos- Ella es como mi hermano-

Todos rieron mientras veían que las chicas se acercaban a donde estaban Mimi y las otras porristas. El entrenador los vio y se dirigió a ellos.

-¡Ya dejen de parlotear niñitas y sigan corriendo!-les gritó

Ellos obedecieron y siguieron haciendo lo que había dejado. TK se disponía a seguirlos pero el entrenador lo interrumpió.

-Ishida, tú puedes descansar si lo deseas. ¿Tomaste tus medicamentos?-preguntó con un tono más suave

-Sí, señor y le agradecería que no me tratara como si fuera menos que los demás-dijo seriamente

-Eres el capitán y tengo que velar por tu salud-dijo él

-Estoy mejor que nunca-dijo TK, quien le arrebató la pelota de las manos y siguió a sus compañeros de equipo.

* * *

Kari estaba más nerviosa que nunca. En su antigua escuela había estado en el equipo de porristas, pero esto era totalmente diferente. Mimi era la capitana y enfrentarse a ella no era algo que quería hacer. A su lado había otras postulantes que también estaban algo nerviosa como ella.

Allí también estaban Rika y Yolei, por lo menos tenía la compañía de sus amigas. No se les veía tan nerviosas como a las demás.

Mimi llegó junto con las demás porristas después de un rato. Tenía mucho porte, caminaban con delicadeza pero al mismo tiempo con dureza.

-Bienvenidas a todas, como saben yo soy Mimi Tachicawa, la capitana del equipo-se presentó ella- Para comenzar déjenme presentarles a las demás: Ellas son Sora, Izumi, Jun, Michelle, Catherine y Miyuki.

-Hola-dijeron las chicas al mismo tiempo

-Bueno, como saben este año solo hay cupo para tres. Las porristas del año pasado ya no están porque ya terminaron la escuela o se fracturaron algo, por eso le advierto que esto no es un juego para niñitas asustadizas, ¿entendieron?-

Lo que les dijo las puso aún más nerviosas de lo que ya estaban. Todas asintieron por lo que dieron por comenzada la prueba.

La mayoría de ellas se movía torpemente y no podían hacer ninguna pirueta buena. Cuando le llegó su turno Kari, Mimi la miraba con mucha atención y no le quitaba la mirada de encima. Estaba muy nerviosa, pero en general lo hizo bien. Le había servido de mucho su experiencia anterior. Rika no tenía tanto estilo como Kari, pero era muy flexible y sus movimientos eran bien atléticos. Yolei parecía estar haciendo movimientos muy forzados pero tenía bastante coordinación.

Terminada la prueba las porristas se reunieron para tomar su decisión.

-Mimi, yo creo que Kari, Yolei y Rika fueron las mejores-dijo Sora

-Son unas principiantes-respondió ella

-Es cierto que necesitan practica pero lo pueden hacer muy bien si les enseñamos-intervinó Jun Motomiya

-Mmmm no sé, ¿Qué opinan ustedes?-preguntó la capitana a las demás

-Por mi que se queden ellas, son mejores que las demás-dijo Izumi

-¿No vieron que Yagami se movía torpemente?-dijo Miyuki, una chica de cabellera morena y ojos verdes botella.

-¿No es que no te agrada?-le preguntó Michelle, quien era una chica de cabello castaño y ojos café. Era una persona muy amable.

-Mientras entienda que Takeru Ishida es mío, no hay problema-respondió Miyuki

-Ni siquiera es tu novio-le dijo Mimi bajándola de su nube-bueno, dejando los problemas personales de un lado, ¿estan de acuerdo en que sean ellas?-

Todas asintieron aunque algunas les costara un poco.

-Bueno ya hemos tomado una desición-dijo Mimi a las postulantes que estaban esperando con mucha ansiedad- Generalmente no aceptamos chicas que no sean de tercero para arriba, pero… esta vez vamos a hacer una excepción. Felicidades Hikari, Rika y Yolei.-

Kari y Yolei saltaron de felicidad. Rika estaba contenta pero no lo demostraba como las demás.

-Las quiero el lunes aquí puntuales y bienvenidas al equipo-dijo Mimi y se alejó junto con las demás porristas.

Muchas quedaron decepcionadas pero se resignaron. Las tres estaban muy contentas y se disponían a retirarse.

-Chicas, voy a ir a buscar a mi hermano-dijo Kari-espero que le hay ido bien en la practica de fútbol

* * *

Tai corría hacia la cancha de fútbol deseperadamente.

-No puede ser que me haya quedado dormido, no llegaré a tiempo-pensaba él para sí

Cuando llegó ya todos los chicos estaban saliendo de la práctica. Minamoto, quien había ido a observarlos se quedó de último y lo vio llegar.

-La practica ya termino-le dijo fríamente

-Lo lamento, se que no es momento para llegar pero quiero hacer las pruebas para el quipo-dijo rápidamente y se amontonaban las palabras

-La puntualidad es algo importante-dijo él

-No soy el mejor de los jugadores pero te prometo que voy a dar el 100% y me voy a comprometer y no te voy a fallar-dijo él

-Esta bien-dijo al fin- te quiero mañana a las 5 mañana, no me importa que sea sábado. Me demostraras de qué eres capaz-dijo mientras salía

-Sí-dijo Tai, él estaba dispuesto a hacer todo lo que fuera necesario para entrar al equipo. Aunque eso implicara levantarse temprano un sábado.


	11. Chapter 11

**Aquí les traigo el capítulo 11, espero que lo disfruten.**

**Disclaimer: Digimon no me pertenece T-T**

* * *

**¿Alejarme de él?**

El reloj despertador marcaba las 4.44 am. Tai dormía plácidamente en su habitación desordenada. No se percataba de que se le hacía tarde. Cuando el reloj marcó las 4.45, un sonido estrepitoso resonó por toda la habitación, pero este seguía sin inmutarse.

En el cuarto del lado, Kari se despertó por el sonido. Al ver su reloj se dio cuenta de que era muy temprano y no estaba muy contenta porque no había podido dormir bien como todas las noches.

-¡Hermano ya calla esa cosa!-gritó Kari desde su habitación.

-Cinco minutos más, mamá-murmuró todavía en sueños

Su hermana se levantó muy molesta y se dirigió a grandes pasos a donde su hermano todavía dormía. Como extrañaba dormir así.

Intentó levantarlo de muchas maneras: moviéndolo con fuerza, poniendo la música en alto, gritando, pero nada de esto funcionaba. Entonces ella cogió un vaso con agua y se lo tiró en la cara.

Tai se levantó exaltado y sacudiéndose el agua.

-¿Hay agujeros en el techo?-preguntó confundido

-Se te hace tarde para el fútbol-le dijo Kari

-Ayyy, ¿Por qué no me avisaste antes?-preguntó asustado mientras saltaba fuera de su cama

-Lo intente de muchas maneras, pero duermes como tronco-le dijo ella

-¿Y que haces tú despierta?-preguntó

-¡Que forma de dar las gracias!-exclamó Hikari-mejor vuelvo a la cama, a ver si puedo dormir un poco más-

La castaña se retiró dejando que su hermano mayor se terminara de alistar para salir. Nunca lo había visto tan decidido a hacer algo.

* * *

Tai salió corriendo de su casa, tratando de no hacer ruido para no despertar a nadie más. Faltaban 5 minutos, si no se apuraba jamás estaría en el equipo de fútbol. Se demoraría más si intentaba encender el auto por lo que tomó la bicicleta de su hermana y se puso en marcha.

Las calles estaban casi vacías, por lo menos no transitaban muchos autos. Eso le favorecía mucho y llegó a tiempo. Su reloj de muñeca marcaba las 4.59, dejó la bicicleta en un lugar y corrió hacia el campo.

Justo un momento después llegó Kouji Minamoto. Aún no estaba del todo recuperado de su accidente por lo que caminaba con muletas.

-Me alegro que seas puntual-dijo Minamoto con cara de seriedad

-Bueno, ¿que es lo que tengo que hacer?-preguntó Tai

-Es fácil-dijo Kouji,hizo unas señas y salieron entraron dos personas a quienes Tai conocía muy bien. Ken Ichijouji y Davis Motomiya. Ambos estaban vestidos con sus uniformes del equipo y traían un balón en las manos.

-Como yo no puedo jugar contra ti, lo harán ellos-prosiguió él- tienes que intentar quitarles el balón y anotar un gol, pero… si ellos lo hacen primero, olvídate del equipo-

-Entendí-dijo un poco nervioso-¿Cómo es que aceptaron levantarse tan temprano para esto?-

-Quien se negaría a venir a patearte el trasero-respondió Davis

-Ya basta-dijo Kouji-empiecen-como verán no hay arqueros en ninguno de los dos lados, así que será más fácil-

Ahora más que nunca Tai estaba decidido ganar. No iba a dejar que se burlaran de él de esa manera.

El partido empezó, Davis tenía el balón y se adelantó pero al tratar de dar un pase Tai se lo arrebató. Aceleró y los sobrepasó, sin duda era muy veloz.

-¡¿Que esperas Ichijouji?, quítasela!-gritó Davis histérico

Ken se enojó de que Davis lo tratara como a un inútil. Tai era muy buen jugador y él quería que ganara por el bien del equipo pero su trabajo era impedir que anotara. Corrió lo más rápido que pudo y lo alcanzó.

Le quitó la pelota y corrió en sentido contrario.

-¡Rayos!-gritó Tai, lo siguió lo más rápido posible. Kouji miraba sin despegar el ojo de Tai y de sus movimientos. Ken iba a anotar pero Tai se interpuso y atrapó el balón con el pecho. Corrió hasta la mitad de la cancha y como no había nadie cuidando la portería, al fin anotó.

Saltó y gritó de felicidad mientras que Davis lanzaba improperios al aire. Era muy orgulloso y no le gustaba perder, en realidad a nadie le gusta perder pero él era un caso especial.

Kouji se acercó a donde estaba Tai.

-Lo hiciste bien, pero ese último movimiento no es muy recomendable cuando hay un campo lleno de jugadores-dijo Minamoto –Nos vemos en los entrenamientos-

Tai solo sonrió y dispuso a retirarse.

-¡Ahhh, no puedo creer que nos haya ganado un novato!-gritó Davis

-Considera que es algo bueno que se una al equipo, tal vez ganemos esta temporada-dijo Ken siendo positivo

-Así no le podré demostrar al entrenador que soy quien merece ser capitán- dijo él

-Bájale a tu ego- fue lo único que dijo Ken antes de retirarse

* * *

Como casi a las 7 am, Kari salió de su casa. No llevaba nada más un poco de dinero. Estaba nerviosa, no parecía lista para enterarse de la verdad acerca de su extraño sueño. Tai le había prometido acompañarla pero Kari no quería interrumpir a su hermano, con lo importante que era para él entrar al equipo.

Llegó a un lugar que estaba cerca a un parque. Era una carpa muy colorida, demasiado para su gusto. Al entrar se podía sentir muchos olores fuertes y mucho humo emanado del fondo.

En que estaba pensando cuando decidió hacerle caso a Tai.

-Adelante, ¿Qué se te ofrece?-dijo la voz de una señora en cuanto entró

-Buenos días-dijo casi temblando, se sentó en un cojín que estaba en suelo-tengo dudas, acerca de un sueño-

-¿Es bueno o es malo?-preguntó con aire de misterio

-No lo sé, podrías decirse que es malo pero… tiene algo parecido a un final feliz…si es que es un final-

-Lo sueños nunca son lo que uno piensa. Los sueños son señales o signos de que algo esta pasando o esta por pasar, algo muy importante-le dijo la extraña mujer

-Bueno le contaré mi sueño-dijo ella y comenzó a narrar todo lo que había ocurrido en sus sueños detalladamente, desde el oscuro y denso bosque en que corría hasta su salvador, el muchacho de los ojos celestes-

-Mmmm, ¿y cuando lo soñaste?-preguntó

-Pues, todas y cada una de las veces que duermo desde que llegue aquí-respondió Kari como resignada

-Es algo constante por lo que creo que es algo muy importante que esta por ocurrir-

-¿Y que significa?-preguntó confundida

-Pues ese oscuro bosque representa un problema, algo malo que va a ocurrir. Tú tratas de huir de ello pero no puedes. El muchacho que dices creer conocer, es alguien a quien le tienes confianza aunque no sabes mucho de él y te salvará.-cuando dijo eso Kari parecía más relajada pero todavía no había terminado.

-Pero… sufrirá mucho por eso y tú serás la causante-terminó de decir

Kari se quedó sorprendida al oír lo último que dijo la adivina. No estaba segura que decía la verdad pero hasta ahora era la única respuesta que había tenido. No quería hacerle daño a TK… pero, ¿Cómo podía evitarlo?

-¿Cómo puedo evitar que eso pase?-preguntó desesperada

-Lo que yo pienso es que el futuro es algo incierto y si algo puedes hacer para evitar que algo malo le pase, es alejándote de él-

Kari se levantó de su asiento confundida y entristecida. Dejó el dinero que había llevado, sobre la mesa y se fue corriendo. No sabía que hacer, no sabía si de verdad algo pasaría y no quería alejarse de TK. Pero por su bien lo tenía que hacer.

Caminaba por el parque de allí cerca sin mirar por donde iba. Sin darse cuenta tropezó con cierto rubio.

-¿Qué haces por aquí?-preguntó sorprendida

-Salí caminar. La pregunta es, ¿qué haces tu aquí?-preguntó el rubio

-También salí a caminar, no tenía sueño-aunque fueran mentiras ambas de las cosas que dijo

-Es bueno encontrarte, tengo que hablar contigo-dijo seriamente

-¿De que querría hablar conmigo Matt Ishida, tal vez sería algo relacionado con Tai? De no ser así, ¿sería algo relacionado con TK?-

Tomaron asiento en una banca y Kari pudo notar la cara de preocupación y seriedad que tenía Yamato.

-Bueno, ¿de que querías hablarme?-preguntó muy confundida

-De mi hermano-respondió cortante

-Me lo imaginaba, dime-

-Kari, él aparenta no tener nada malo pero no es verdad. La verdad es que está muy enfermo-dijo un poco triste

-Pero… ¿Qué tiene?-preguntó preocupada

-Déjame terminar de explicarte-le interrumpió y continuó- TK esta enfermo del corazón, casi nadie lo sabe, solo nuestros amigos más cercanos, el entrenador y tú-

Ella se quedó callada simplemente escuchando con dolor todo lo que le decía.

-Él toma sus medicamentos seguidamente y no ha tenido ninguna recaída desde que volvimos a Japón. Pero…no quiero arriesgarme a que algo malo le vuelva a pasar-

-¿Por qué lo dices?-preguntó

-Hace unos cuantos meses, mucho antes que ustedes llegaran al pueblo, nosotros nos fuimos de viaje a Europa. TK y yo tomamos unas cuantas clases allá y todo parecía normal, hasta que unas personas se enteraron de su problema y lo comenzaron a tratar como si fuera inferior a ellos. Eso le molestó tanto que decidió no tomar sus pastillas y en un partido tuvo un ataque que casi acabó con su vida-

Matt hablaba con mucho sentimiento y tenía los ojos llorosos. Kari también estaba a punto de llorar, no podía creer lo que estaba escuchado.

-Pero, ¿necesitas de mi ayuda o algo así?-preguntó con muchas ganas de ayudar

-Lo que necesito es que te alejes de él-sentenció- Desde que llegó aquí esta muy feliz y se que es debido a tu presencia, pero tus problemas siempre le afectan mucho -

-Sabes que yo no le haría nada y que no lo trataría diferente-respondió ella

-Le tendrías lástima, es mejor que te alejes antes de que sea peor-dijo Matt- no quiero que pienses que soy malo, solo me preocupo por el bienestar de mi hermano-

-No entiendo en que ayuda que me aleje de él-dijo frustrada

-¿Qué pasa si tus padres deciden que se vayan para siempre? Él no lo aguantaría, sería mejor que te alejarás antes de que sea muy tarde-

-¿Y si no es así?-

-TK es distante con las personas porque no quieren que lo traten como si fuera menos que los demás, pero contigo es diferente. No me molesta la amistad que tienen, me dolería que le causaras daño y no te lo perdonaría. Por eso te lo digo, por su bien.

-Causarle daño, eso era lo que menos quería. En ese momento Kari pensaba que si en un mismo día dos personas le habían dicho que se alejara de él, era porque el destino así lo quería. Eso le dolía mucho pero era por su bien.

-Tienes razón. Trataré de no estar cerca de él y de que no se involucre con mis problemas-dijo tristemente

-Gracias, sabía que podía contar contigo en esto-dijo Matt y se retiró todavái muy triste por todo lo que había recordado. A Kari le partía el corazón todo lo que le había hecho pero no quería que nada malo le pasara.

* * *

**Este fue el capi, no se mucho de los sueños por lo que puse lo que había pensado en ese momento. Espero que les haya gustado y que sigan leyendo. ¿Qué hara Kari? ¿Logrará alejarse de TK? Apreció mucho sus comentarios, me animan a seguir escribiendo.=)**


End file.
